Graduation
by Parodys
Summary: Jubilee graduates from college and the political world is in turmoil as the mutant lives hang in the balance. Logan tags along for the ride.
1. Surprises

Disclaimer: Heck Marvel owns everything….if only that lottery ticket cashed in. 

A/N: Um…Ev's dead, the comic was never canceled and Jubes is 18 in this story. What can I say? I joined the bandwagon of Wolvie and Jubes fics. I 'm not totally sure about this so feedback would really help. Enjoy.

Notes: With the FFN's new policy on NC-17 works I had to downgrade this to an R. 

Graduation

by: Parodys

After all of the battles, good-byes, and packing, the actual graduation ceremony felt like a let down. The day was warm with a promise of summer, and the audience was seated outside under a canopy of trees. The team had already said their farewells, and those that were coming back to the X-men after the summer...well there wasn't that much to worry about. Paige had graduated top of the class, followed by Monet as a close second. Ev's death had greatly affected her; the very fact that he wasn't going to graduate with them could still bring tears to her eyes. Jono and Angelo were progressing to the x-men and were spending the summer on the road, "Picking up chicas and having some fun."

There was only one of the original students who was unsure of the future, as Sean declared them officially graduated. Graduation caps were flung into the air and within the laughing confusion of hats and yells of joy, Jubilee suddenly felt lost. In the melee of leaving, everyone had become immersed in the act of finally getting out of school and seeing their families. Sitting down on the edge of the stage, she swung her legs back and forth and smiled at her friends who were laughing and crying being held by their families. Even Ange had managed to finally tell his mother that he was alive and she was holding him with joy in her eyes. Tossing the blank scroll aside, she shook out her hair, the long strands dancing in the light breeze, her blue eyes fathomless as she unconsciously searched for that one figure in the crowd.

Her immense beauty would have struck the casual observer. Although she hadn't grown much taller, her hair had been grown out, her eyes wide and luminous there was a smile that lit her face up. And to Wolverine, who was standing at the back of the crowd, the girl he used to tease was an adult. Two years overseas and away from her had made her an almost total stranger to him. A wry grin spread on his face as he approached her, his arms outspread, waiting for her to notice him.

"Wolvie?!?" A small bundle of energy was literally hurled into his arms, he was instantly glad that he had spent the entire last week traveling nonstop to be there.

Jubilee buried her head in his neck, glad to find that they were still about the same size, and breathed in the musky scent of his leather jacket. Finally letting go far enough to where she could look at his face, she grinned at him, for a second looking far younger than her 18 years. "I wasn't' sure if you'd come."

"Nothin in the world could stop me Darlin." Squeezing her around the waist fondly, he stopped to take a look at her. "Jubes, you've grown up."

"Yep, all adult and mature now." Stepping back, she twirled around, her robe swirling around her revealing army boots underneath. Giggling a little, she stopped and looked at him intensely. "So why did ya come back?"

Instead of answering her, he pointed at Emma who was closing in on them like a shark getting ready to frenzy. Her sole concession to the event had been a slightly less revealing suit and high heels that were clicking dangerously as she neared them. "Logan, how nice of you to join us." She said in her patented tones of icy disdain.

The tiny hairs on the back of his neck bristled and he forced a smile. "Pleasures all mine Frost. What do you want?"

"I was going to talk to Jubilee about her plans, but apparently she's busy."

"Talk away." He grunted.

"I hardly think that..."

Jubilee threw her hands up in the air in disgust. "Excuse me, I can talk for myself here. Wolvie, if you'd excuse us for a moment please?" Nodding slightly, Wolverine wandered off to where Angelo and Jono were comparing travel plans, the former interested in hitting the Playboy mansions scattered across the country and the other...well Jono hadn't yet thought up a good reason not to. "Yes, Emma?"

"What are you planning to do this summer and afterwards?" Emma inquired.

"Why are you worried now? You haven't shown any interest in my future before. What happened, a little last minute guilt on your part?" Jubilee said bitterly.

Emma frowned. "You've made it abundantly clear that you were planning to leave after graduation no matter what anyone said. You're legally on your own and free to do what you want, I didn't want to influence you one way or the other. I was hoping you would join the X-men."

"You're right, I don't want to stay here anymore. I've done the superhero thing way too long and I need a change." Jubilee looked at Emma her attitude dropping. "Do you really think this is the way to go about it?"

"About what dear?"

"The whole equality for mutants thing. The whole saving the world by being superheroes. We constantly fight and yet we don't get anywhere, the Prof. tries to do little things in the government but it doesn't seem to be enough. I don't know..." Jubilee trailed off sighing.

Emma hid a smile, as she felt small things clicking into place. "We'll think about it. In the meantime, I also came to give you this." Pulling a thin white envelope from her pocket she handed it to Jubilee.

She slit open the envelope to reveal three papers, one resembling a bank statement, and two handwritten letters. Ignoring the first paper, she opened a letter that was written by her parents.

It read:

_Dearest Jubilation,_

Unfortunately if you are reading this both your father and I are dead. Little one, I sincerely wish that we could have been there to see you graduate but know that wherever we may be you are in our hearts. To make this short, we set up a trust fund for you to make sure you had a future once you came of age. There is enough to take care of college or whatever you choose to use it for. Be well Jubilation.

Love always,

Mom and Dad

The paper blurred, and she caressed the smooth swirled handwriting. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she turned to the second letter,

Dear Jubilee,

As I write this you are leaving my care to study at the Academy with Emma and Sean. Know that your presence will be sorely missed among the team, and you will always have a place among the X-men should you choose. By now you are aware that your parents have left you a trust fund, which is left under my care to do with as I saw fit as your guardian. As such, Emma and I have contributed to it and between us both, you may live as you see fit, free from any worry.

Take care,

Xavier

Jubilee's hands shook as she glanced at the final sheet, her eyes widening at the amount. "Wow..." She whispered. She looked at Emma in disbelief who just nodded in assent.

"It's in a Swiss bank account, the numbers and all of your information are on the paper. I've taken the liberty of managing it a little so..." Emma shrugged casually. " You are well taken care of. I arranged for a monthly amount of three thousand dollars to be deposited into your current bank until you decided what you want to do with it."

Her hands clenched around the paper, and suddenly a thought came to her. "What about Ange?"

Emma smiled. "I've taken care of him. Sean and I set up a trust fund for him when he first joined the school. He learned about it yesterday, I do believe that's what spawned the road trip."

Wordlessly Jubilee flung her arms around Emma and gave her a hug. The two stayed that way for a moment before Emma pulled away, a little embarrassed. "Well child. Now what are your plans?"

Jubilee chewed her lip thoughtfully. "I don't know but I think it's time I made some." Distracted, Jubilee walked off to find Wolverine who had just convinced the boys that any trip without a Playboy mansion stop was pointless.

Wolverine touched her gently on the shoulder. "Jubilee?"

Her gaze cleared as she looked at him. "Yes?"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Holding on to his hand, she smiled sweetly at him. "So what now?"

"We can go up to the cabin for awhile if ya like. I haven't been in ages and neither have you. How about it kiddo?"

"Sounds great! Let me go grab my stuff and I'll meet you out front in twenty minutes 'kay?" Wolverine nodded and watched in amusement as she ran off, her robes flapping wildly behind her. Absently rubbing his hand, he smiled bemusedly and walked off to where he had parked the Harley.

Upstairs Jubilee was busy stuffing various items of clothing in a duffel bag that could be slung around her shoulders when she rode. The rest of the room's items had long been packed and boxed, ready to be shipped as soon as Jubilee had decided where. Zipping the bag with a flourish, she paused to look at the room one more time. The windows were open and a slight breeze was blowing, the curtains billowing softly. "Goodbye room." Smiling at the childish reference, she pulled the door closed behind her.

Running downstairs to the front driveway, she skidded to a halt as she saw Wolverine leaning against a Harley Davidson with fireworks painted on the sides. He grinned at her expression as she touched the bike with something close to awe. "It's beautiful. Can I ride it?"

Wolverine tossed her a purple helmet. "Hell, do whatever the hell ya want with it, it's yours." Swinging a leg over his own bike he glanced at Jubilee who was looking at him in disbelief. "Figgered that it was time ya got yer own hog. Come on, let's get this show on the road before Frost finds out about this."

Practically bouncing with glee Jubilee ran over to Wolverine and gave him a bear hug. Grinning she pulled his face to hers and gave him a kiss on the lips. Before he had time to react, she had already gotten on the bike and started the engine. She slapped on the helmet and looked at him expectantly.

Clearing his throat gruffly, he nodded at the bike. "You remember how to drive on of those things darlin?"

His answer came in the form of Jubilee's laughter as she sped off down the road. Chuckling to himself, he rolled out of the driveway. "The hell you do, sugar."

-in-

It was several days later when the two had arrived up at the cabin. Jubilee had been forced to abandon her new bike at the edge of the wilderness, and she and Wolverine and hiked the next few hours until they came to a clearing overlooking a deep ravine. Pausing for second in her almost constant commentary, Jubilee laughed at the pure beauty of the sight. Dragging Wolverine next to her, she made him sit with her and look out into the vast expanse of sky and earth.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Sure is."

About a hundred yards away from the edge lay the small cabin, nestled among pine trees. It didn't take very long for them to settle down into the space, there was a small kitchen with a wood stove and small cooler, a bathroom with a clawed tub, a couch and a ratty bed completed the house.

Dumping her gear on the ground, Jubilee plopped onto the couch and bounced up and down experimentally. "You spruced up the place. So where do I sleep?"

Up until that point Wolverine hadn't fully become aware of just how much Jubilee had grown up. Looking at her, the couch, the bed, and back at her again, the full impact of an 18 year old Jubilee, hit. A dark flush of crimson crept up his neck and settled into a comfortable position in his cheeks. "No wonder Emma looked at me like she did." he groaned. "Darlin, you can't stay here with me…I mean yer all grown up now and it wouldn't be proper."

"Wolvie," Jubilee's eyes flared. "I go where I want to go, I don't give a damn about what anyone thinks and the last thing I'm going to do is trek down that blasted trail again because you've suddenly realized I have breasts. Why don't you go and deal with the fact that I've moved beyond adolescence and I'll go take a bath." Smiling sweetly, she rummaged in her bag for a towel and sauntered out of the room, firmly shutting the door behind her.

"Women." Growling, Wolverine shrugged and walked outside. He had some woodcutting to do, at least the exercise would give him an excuse for the damn blush..

-in-


	2. Got wood?

Disclaimer: I don't own them...I want too, but I don't  
  
A/N: Scott is dead, Jubes is 18...it's all legal folks!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
SLASH THUNKTHUNKTHUNKTHUNK 

SLASH THUNKTHUNKTHUNKTHUNK  
  
Wolverine had been cutting trees for over an hour and needless to say; several trees had met their end as he worked through some issues. Issues that involved one partner/now adult girl currently taking a bath in his cabin. He wasn't stupid, he knew that people grew up, had children, matured (he shuddered slightly and another tree fell to it's doom), but hadn't really applied the whole growing up principle to Jubilee. Although he couldn't quite put his finger on it, he felt slightly cheated...as if she had grown breasts on purpose.  
  
"You know I've also had my period for quite some time, should I go get something else to be punished?" Jubilee said lightly, as she leaned in the doorway looking at him with a slight smile on her face.  
  
Wolverine shrugged, a red flush creeping up his neck. "I just thought we could use some firewood. Ya know, in case it storms or something." He hastily put back on his flannel shirt that had been discarded to the side, shaking out leaves and the occasional bug. Jubilee raised an eyebrow at the pile of logs leaning against the house. "Good thing to be prepared for in the summer I guess." Wolverine peered at her suspiciously, convinced that she was secretly laughing at him. Her wet hair was hanging around her shoulders, and had changed into shorts and a Bart Simpson t-shirt. He caught a faint whiff of lavender and jasmine, as she turned and went back inside.  
  
Grabbing a couple of logs, he followed her inside the house, placing them beside the fireplace in the living room. Jubilee didn't say anything as he sat on the couch next to her, and continued brushing her hair, separating the wet strands and then braiding it into a long braid.  
  
"Darlin," Logan started, staring into the crackling fire that Jubilee made. "I'm sorry fer acting like a jerk. It's just that I'm not used to seeing my girl all grown up. Ya have ta give me little time to get used to it that all."  
  
Deftly finishing off the braid, she tied it with a rubber band before looking at him. Giving him a grin, she hugged him. "It's okay, you should have seen Sean when he first realized that I had..." she paused suddenly, giving him a calculating look. "...grown up. Being the baby of the team has its disadvantages."  
  
Logan sighed, feeling more comfortable and while he had a suspicion what "grown up" meant, he decided he was happier not knowing. "So what's happened to ya these past two years?" He walked over to the fridge and got out a beer, and tossed a soda to her.  
  
Her blue eyes, changed to a myriad of colors as she thought back. "Ev was killed just after you left, right after Scott came back in fact." She winced suddenly at her blunder, and looked at him sadly. "I never did get to tell you how sorry I was about that. I know you loved her."  
  
Pain flashed across his face as he remembered that brief, painful week that he had finally had Jean and lost her all at once. "Yeah." he said softly.  
  
"Anyway, afterwards everything went back to normal, as normal as life can ever get. We did the usual; fighting the bad guys, saving the good guys, working for a better life so that humans and mutants can live in coexistence in peace." The last words were bitter, and Wolverine looked at her in surprise. She shrugged, "I've spent six years of my life for a cause that the Prof believes in, others have spent most of their lives fighting for it, and what has it gotten us?"  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Nothing, we're still treated like pariahs where ever we go, we have no rights, no freedoms and if the new law passes like everyone hopes, mutants will be tagged and controlled like animals."  
  
Logan frowned. "I didn't hear anything about it, who's doing it?"  
  
"Presidential elections are only two years away and if Roberts can win by eliminating us, then he'll do it."  
  
"Chuck hasn't said anything about it."  
  
Jubilee shook her head sadly. "He still believes that Juliana Pearson will win. It's a fool's dream; no one will elect her as long as she keeps up a pro-mutant stance. Word on the street is that she's going to change her viewpoints to keep in the running."  
  
Logan reached over and held Jubilee's face in his hand, raising it up so he could look in her eyes. "What happened to make you lose hope, Darlin?"  
  
Her eyes shone with unshed tears. "Did you ever wonder what happened to Leech and Artie? M's father had sent them back to live with us since they missed us, and they took the plane because we figured that since they had their image inducers on, it wouldn't matter. Paige and I went to pick them up, and just as they were getting off the gate Artie's malfunctions and dies. An FOH rally was being held at the next gate because some hot shot was going to be landing there and they attacked him. Somehow Leech's got turned off too, and Paige and I tried to protect them but it was no use. They killed them, two little boys just because they were mutants. Emma came just in time to stop them from getting us."  
  
Wolverine leaned over and drew her next to him, and held her. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"That isn't the worst part." Jubilee looked at him sadly. "We took them to court and the men that killed Leech and Artie were found innocent because they were mutants. They said it was self -defense. What could Leech have done to them?"  
  
"Oh Darlin." Wolverine stroked her back gently, smoothing the soft cotton under her fingers.  
  
"That's why." Jubilee didn't tell him that Artie's death had shocked her latent psi-talents into play. She had been with him on the psi-plane as he died, something that had scarred her forever, and that had made her resolve to achieve what everyone else had failed: peace. Emma had been right about her powers, and once manifested had been quite powerful as a telepath. The girl had spent four weeks after Artie and Leech's death alone, her mind tumbling over and over again over those last few minutes of life. It had only been the fierce determination to see right done, that she had ever recovered.  
  
"I heard you tell Emma that it was time for you to decide what to do." Logan questioned gently.  
  
"Yeah, but let's not worry about that now. Right now I want to hear everything about you and what happened those two years. How about I make some popcorn, and you can tell me all of your adventures." Jubilee jumped up from her warm haven determined not to answer any questions, and proceed to pop the corn while Logan regaled her with the battles he had fought, and the sights he had seen while he was away, well into the early hours of the morning.  
  
Logan's night was troubled with dreams of falling trees and Bart Simpson grinning at him, and he had spent the entire night tossing and turning on the couch where he had insisted that he sleep. Finally, around 6am, he got up grumbling and poured himself a cup of coffee from the kettle that was warming on the stove. A note was leaning against the mugs that said, "Gone out, don't worry." Sipping the bitter brew, he poured another cup, added sugar and milk and followed the lingering scent of jasmine through the woods to where he found Jubilee meditating, overlooking the edge.   
  
Jubilee breathed in the sharp, crisp scent of the morning, her mind tagging Logan's presence and then going back into itself. It had become a morning ritual once her psi-talents had manifested. The meditation helped her set and keep her shields in place during the day, especially when she was in school and was forced to deal with the overwhelming onslaught of minds that her telepathy brought. A few minutes later she stood up and stretched, turning to Logan with a warm smile.  
"Morning."  
  
He handed her the coffee and nodded towards the view. "Nice view you have there. Sleep well?"  
  
She took a sip from the mug. "Yeah, although you didn't do so well. I told you that we didn't have to sleep separately."  
  
"I've slept in worse places, Darlin, I just had some weird dreams that's all." Jubilee looked at him curiously, but he didn't elaborate. "How about we do some fishing today?"  
  
An odd smile quirked across her face, as she got a glimpse of falling trees from Logan. Sighing she gave him an apologetic grin. "Wolvie, I think you should know that I'm also a telepath now. You might want to keep your shields up."  
  
"I figured that you had." He said, drinking the last of his coffee. At her surprised face, he continued. "Frost has been harping on for ages that you have latent powers. Something like that kid's death doesn't leave you with nothing, and believe it or not, I actually pay attention to when Hank talked."  
  
"Amazing." Jubilee murmured, sipping her coffee. Ducking a playful swat at her head, the two walked back to the cabin where Logan cooked them some breakfast. Afterwards, they gathered up their fishing gear and headed down the hill to where the river lay. Jubilee hefted her bag on her shoulder to a more comfortable spot as Logan searched for the best fishing hole, his nostrils flared as he listened and smelt for the fish. Twenty minutes later Wolverine found the place for 'optimum fishing', and let Jubilee dump the bags she was carrying. Within seconds he had set up the site, kicked off his shoes and popped open a beer. Sighing comfortably, he leaned back against the tree and dropped his line in the water and started to doze off.  
  
"This is fishing?" Jubilee asked skeptically.  
  
"Yep." came from somewhere beneath his hat.  
  
"I thought you threw the line out and pulled it back in all the time."  
  
"That's fly fishing, we're just fishing."  
  
"Hollywood fails me again." She muttered and walked off to explore the area around the river. She had taken precautions before she left and had dressed in baggy khaki pants that protected her legs from the twigs and thorns in the path. Ambling downstream, she found a clear pool that was set aside from the bubbling water. Grinning to herself, she took off her tank top and pants, until she was just left in her bikini and dove into the cool water.   
  
-fin..for now-  
  



	3. Fishing and other fun things

Disclaimer: I don't own them...you know what I'd do with them if I did ::grin:: The following is NC-17, so if ya ain't legal don't read it. Everyone else- enjoy! 

A/N: Big thanks to my beta Jane Grey! Any mistakes found are mine, and most likely due to stubbornness. And as always feedback is craved and feeds the addiction!

Chapter 3

She dove into the clear depths, grazing the bottom with her fingertips sending the small creatures scrambling away. Rolling over, she looked at the sunlight streaming down through the crystalline depths, flickering occasionally as a fish was swim by, their smooth bodies sliding across her skin. Jubilee smiled, her body totally relaxed, listening to the rush of water in her ears, and the light thudding of her heartbeat. Suddenly she choked on the water as an intense fear hit her, and a rough hand hauled her up out of the water and onto the sand where she lay gasping for a breath.

Wolverine pounded her back, swearing in a multitude of languages, only four of which Jubilee could actually recognize.

Glaring at him wet and dripping, she jerked away from his ministrations. "What the hell was that about?"

He hauled her to her feet, ignoring her protests. "I was just fishing and then I realized I couldn't hear you breathing," He explained. "When I tried to find you were just lying there looking fer all the world like yer... " He broke off choking on his words as he looked at her.

Jubilee had her hands on her hips; her hair stuck to her neck and back. Her angry frown melted at his explanation, with only one thought remaining. "You listen for me?"

Still distracted Wolverine nodded. "I need to make sure yer okay. Partners do that." He added defensively at her smile.

"So we're partners?" She asked softly, approaching him with determination.

"Yeah, always have been." Wolverine stood his ground looking slightly confused at her mood swing.

"No, we haven't always been partners. Me as a sidekick, backup, tag-a-long, sure. Partner, never." Jubilee said firmly, still walking toward him.

Wolverine found himself lost in her eyes, a fathomless blue that had seen several lifetimes of pain and hurt. "Well maybe that should change. You're older, we can go on missions together again. Not like the old days where I leave you behind."

Jubilee closed the last few inched between them, so that only a sliver of air separated them, and she felt his breath quicken. "You've got a deal Logan. Partners, in everything." 

"What are you doing?" He ground out.

A smile spread across her face. "Something that I've wanted to do for a very long time."

With a bemused expression on his face she leaned over and kissed him, gently tasting his lips before he pulled away with a frown. "This ain't right, I can't be everything you want."

Ignoring the sharp stab of pain at his words, Jubilee forced a smile, lightly scanning the images she was getting from him. Making up her mind, she pulled him to her and whispered in his ear. "You've never been anything less than everything."

Wolverine stiffened under he touch, and stood rigid under her light caresses. "I don't want to loose you. Every time something like this has happened they..." A brief image of red hair flashed, and Jubilee felt a momentary surge of anger for the woman who had hurt him.

"Fine." Jubilee breathed in the hot, musky scent that was radiating from him, and she could feel his emotions unhampered by walls or barriers. "Today, nothing more. I'm not going to get hurt, Logan. This is okay." Forcing down her instincts to scream that he should love her, she took solace in the fact that he was finally kissing her, relenting to her touch, and the rest of her thoughts were lost in haze of passion, tainted only by a bittersweet wish that she firmly pushed down.

-in-

-A while later-

"How about we fry up some fresh fish fer lunch and then we can talk about the scenery." Wolverine chuckled as he looked at what was left of his pants and shirt. "And the fact that ya owe me a pair of pants Darlin."

"I can't help it if you're too slow to keep up." She grinned at him, slipping on her pants, pausing only to blow him a kiss.

"Who you calling slow?" Wolverine growled, grabbing her around the waist, nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"If it fits old man..." giggling, she squirmed out of his grasp, retying her bikini top with Wolverine's help. She shivered slightly as he ran a hand over her wet hair, brushing down her back. When he stopped she turned to look at him, his face unreadable. Sighing, she faced him, bringing his face to hers and looking at him in the eye. "I'm a big girl now, Logan. You didn't take advantage of me, I wanted to do this. This is all it has to be, sex and nothing more. You aren't hurting me, partners don't do that."

"I know you're not a kid anymore, Darlin', I just, I can't..." His thoughts were clear as his words failed him.

Jubilee smiled. "Me too, we've both lost people love so let's just enjoy what we have and not make anything more of it. Deal?"

Wolverine's eyes cleared and he nodded, dropping a kiss on her upturned lips. "Deal." Sweeping her up in a hug, he laughed for a moment before grabbing her hand and heading back to his spot by the river.

"Where are we going?"

"We got some fish to gut, clean and cook. Since I caught em you, clean em." He bent over the lines he had in the water, and a few seconds later displayed out a string of fish.

"What a romantic." Jubilee rolled her eyes as Wolverine produced a scaling knife from his cooler. "But fair is fair." Clearing off a smooth rock, she expertly scaled and deboned the fish, rinsing the filets in the cool water. The filets were quickly packed in the ice, and she handed him the cooler with a smirk on her face.

"I thought you didn't fish?"

"Sean has a thing for survival skills, so he'd take us out into the forest and we'd set up camp for a week or so. Even M learned how to gut a fish, and if I need to I can live out here with nothing but a knife."

"Darlin, you're a treasure." Chuckling, he reclaimed her hand, and the two walked back to the cabin, the sun warming their backs.

-in-

The next few weeks were spent in blissful harmony, uninterrupted by the concerns of the outside world. Logan and Jubilee now shared the bed, taking comfort and joy with each other's presence, always careful not to step across the unsaid boundary laid down by both of them. On the last day of the forth week, however, reality intruded in the form of communication from Emma.

Jubilee and Wolverine had been lazily lying in bed, eating breakfast when Emma contacted her. *Jubilee?*

The girl sat up, her hands still entwined with Wolverines as he munched on some toast. *Yes?*

*I'm sorry about disturbing your...vacation, but something has happened.*

Logan looked at her curiously, and she shook her head motioning for him to be quiet so she could concentrate. *What is it?*

*There was news conference yesterday, Julianna Pearson just renounced her views on mutants. she's now supporting the anti-mutant laws and reform scheme.*

"Good God." Jubilee whispered in horror. *Have you talked to the Professor at all? We can't rule out the possibility that someone might be controlling her. Has anyone seen Mystique lately?*

*We haven't been able to locate her, but the Professor believes that she did this as a votes ploy.*

*Fantastic, a pro-choice, feminist candidate is against mutants. How ironic is that? Have any plans been made?* 

Emma's voice was hesitant as she replied. "The X-men have decided to continue as usual.*

Living with Emma for over five years had not made Jubilee stupid. *What are you thinking?*

Again, the voice came slowly. *I don't know really, perhaps we could talk.*

Jubilee chewed her lip, her mind quickly running over what Emma could possibly want to do. She gasped as a hint of it came to her, careful not to let it into her open thoughts unsure if someone was monitoring the conversation. *I'll be there within the week.*

"What's going on, Jubilee?" Wolverine asked worriedly, stroking her brow smooth.

"Pearson just folded to the pressure. Now, no matter who wins, mutants are going to be in jeopardy."

The older man gazed at her face, his mind uncomfortably recognizing her expression; it was one he had many times before, most often when he was about to go on a dangerous mission. "Darlin, you sure this is worth it?"

She looked at him seriously, her blue eyes glittering in anger. "Our friends are going to be hunted down in less than two years if I don't do something. Blame it on me hanging around too many disreputable men doing reputable things." Her eyes lingered on his face and something quickly flashed to the surface and was buried before Logan had a time to decipher it. Leaning into his arms she let him hold her, relishing the strength of his arms, and she turned her face to his. "But in the meantime..."

-in-

The next morning their belongings were quickly packed, and an hour after sunrise, they hiked down the mountain, arriving at the motorbikes late that night. Not much was said, as they traveled together, the trip taking less time because of the intensity Jubilee felt to get to the school. So, instead they rode fast and hard, barely stopping for rest and food. Wolverine made no mention of the speed that they traveled, just making sure to carefully watch her for signs of fatigue, and making her stop when it became dangerous for her to ride. Finally, after two days of riding almost constantly they pulled up to the Academy's driveway, and Jubilee staggered off her bike. Kicking up the kickstand, Wolverine dismounted to find Jubilee staring at him.

"What?"

Jubilee walked over to him, and laid her hand on his arm. "This is where I say good-bye."

"What the hell are you talking about? I thought we were partners."

She winced. "Not for this, I can't risk you doing this."

Wolverine laughed, the sound grating in the dawn air. "You can't risk me? I can take care of myself."

A small sigh escaped from her lips, and she tiredly laid her head on his chest. "I thought we agreed it wasn't a permanent thing."

"We're partners, and I'm not about to leave you alone for this, whatever the hell you're planning." His fingers, unbidden, somehow found their way to her hair and were stroking the silky strands.

"Partners protect each other, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you'll protect me no matter what?" Her voice was barely audible, even to his enhanced hearing and he had to strain to hear her.

"No matter what."

"Good," She lifted her head and kissed him softly. "Then go. Your presence for this will only get me killed, or distract me. Please, just trust me on this."

He stepped back. "What has Frost got you doing?"

Jubilee shook her head. "No, I can't tell you. You'll just have to trust me. Please, go. Go!" The last word was punctuated by a paff, and she walked away before he could say anything more. Gravel crunched as he ran after her, and grabbed her arm.

"Partners don't do this, I'm sticking with you no matter what the cost."

"Even if it's her life?" Emma asked, from the doorway of the main entrance. She was wearing a pale negligee that was almost transparent in the first rays of sunlight.

"You stay out of this Frost." Logan growled.

"Wolvie." Jubilee pleaded.

"Fine, but if anything happens to her then you're dead Frost, no matter what Chuck says." Wolverine's hand lingered on her hair, stroking it seemly unconsciously. Holding her close, he spoke softly so that Emma couldn't hear. "I don't know what's going on, but I trust you. Take care of yerself Darlin, and if you need me…" 

Giving her one last squeeze, he got on his bike and rode off leaving Jubilee to watch him disappear over the horizon. When she could no longer see him, she turned to Emma.

"So, what did you have in mind?"

-in-


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: None of it's mine, with the sole exception of Nancy who is my creation who, for some odd reason keeps appearing.   


A/N: Big thanks to my beta, Jane Gray for all of the support, info, and history expert. I am not a Political Science major for a very good reason folks, so sorry for all the mistakes that might creep in due to that fact. And as always...feedback really makes a difference so please take a minute to comment! :)   


  
Chapter 4 

Place-southern California, a small, elite club in the heart of Pasadena 

Time- four weeks have past   


A well-dressed woman walked up to the entrance, where a bouncer was guarding the door. She wore an elegant black silk pants suit, her hair curled gently, and the crowd seemed to melt away for her. The man looked her over, not bothering to hide the fact as his eyes roamed over her body. "Who are you?"   


Her voice was smooth, and wove its way sleepily into his brain. "My name is Jae Lee, I believe I'm on the list."   


His eyes flickered downward over the list in his hand unseeing, nodding he stood aside, blushing slightly. "Of course, I apologize for not recognizing you. Please come in." The door was opened for her, and the murmur of voices buzzed as she entered the dark interior.   


The club was small, reserved for the elite of the elite. Music pulsed, the dance floor throbbing with people, and she strode past them, seeking out the person she came to see. Once past the dancers, the club cleared to an area filled with tables and booths where groups of people were talking quietly. Elite or not, legalities were often lacking from many of the discussions. In one far corner, she spotted her, a middle-aged woman laughing and drinking with a contingent of her friends. Weaving around the bustling bodies, she arrived at the table.   


The older woman paused mid-sip of her whiskey and looked inquiringly at her. "Yes?"   
  
"You knew my father, Howard Lee?" Her expression was neutral, a slight smile tugging at her lips.   


"Yes, yes he was a good friend of mine. How can I help you?" The woman indicated a seat beside her, and Jubilee took the proffered chair.   


"I believe we can be of mutual assistance to each other." Jubilee paused and looked pointedly at the other people at the table. Taking the hint, the woman motioned for them to leave. Once they were alone, she took another sip of her drink.   
  
"Now, what do you have that's so valuable to me?"   
  
Jubilee pulled a small file from her coat and handed it to her. "This was made aware to me just last week, my sources tell me that your opponent plans to use these against you. I thought it best you know."   
  
Julianna Pearson's face paled as she opened the folder, flipping through the contents in horror, before shutting it shut and looking around her in panic. "Where did you get this?"   
  
"Needless to say, that wouldn't be prudent for me to tell you. But, I think we can both agree that if your opponent releases this, your chances for election are nil."   
  
"So what do you want from me, is this some kind of blackmail?" Julianna tucked the file in her jacket with shaking hands.   
  
"No, I merely trying to help. I do have resources that will eliminate the problem, I only need two things in return."   
  
Slinging back what was left of her drink, she signaled the waiter for more. "What?" she asked wearily.   
  
Jubilee laid a hand on her arm, leaning forward sincerely. "I want to make sure you get to presidency, you're the only candidate that represents the concerns of women in the nation. I only ask that you allow me to help your campaign and secondly, I want to be put in charge of your protection."   
  
Pearson took the glass from the waiter, and looked at her in disbelief. "Why the hell are you doing this? Besides, my men take quite good care of me."   
  
"Indeed. So well that you're willing to trust your life in their hands with a contract out on you?"   
  
"And why I should I believe you?"   
  
"As I've said before, your opponent does not want you to get into power, and he is willing to use any means necessary. My contacts inform me that he will make an attempt on your life within the next few weeks. Believe it or not, my father cared deeply for you and believed that you could contribute to this nation. Let's say I am trying to protect what he had so much hope in." Jubilee took a small card from her pocket. "Think about it."   
  
Julianna picked up the business card, and slipped it inside her pocket. "And the file?"   
  
The young woman paused for a moment, the soft silk swishing softly. "I'll take care of it, call it...a gesture of good faith." Nodding to the woman, she walked out flipping open her cell phone once she was safely in her limousine. "Emma?"   
  
"Yes?" The cool voice betrayed nothing to anyone who might have tapped into the phone line.   
  
"It's done. Completion should happen before the week's out."   
  
"Good. Be careful."   
  
Jubilee shut off the cell, and pressed the intercom to her driver. "Let's go home." The limo slid silently into the night to an apartment that Jubilee had acquired in the city. Her mind was tired as she traveled home, otherwise she would've been more perceptive of a presence that was lurking outside the club, watching her leave.   
  
-in- 

-Westchester-   
  
"So what has the Guild turned up on Mystique?" Charles asked Gambit who was sitting across from him.   
  
Gambit shook his head. "Ne rien, nothing. I call in favors from de tieves and assassins' guild and I got nothing. No one 'as seen de femme."   
  
"Has anyone found anything?" Desperation sharpened Charles's tone, and the team looked at him in surprise. "We are out of options people, we need to think a plan, our very lives are at stake."   


"Is there any hope of getting through to either of them?" Jean asked.   
  
"From what we've seen in the last two weeks, no. The race is so close that neither can take up an issue like a pro-mutant stance without taking a huge hit in votes."   
  
"Have you talked to Magneto at all?"   
  
Charles shook his head. "No, currently he is too weak to do anything on a global scale, let alone national. If they were to do something, it would be subtle."   
  
"Like Kelly, non?" Gambit said softly.   
  
-in-   
  
Perched high on top of the richest corporations in the world, was the office of one Emma Frost. She barely used the room once she had taken up teaching Generation X, but since their graduation she had found more time to deal with her company on a more hands on method.   
  
Her office was something that she had decorated herself, designed to intimidate anyone on the wrong side of the desk. Every item exuded elegance and class, carefully placed for the greatest effect. Currently, the president of Frost Enterprise was at her desk working on some papers, when her secretary rang.   
  
"Ms. Frost?" The gentle British voice asked.   
  
"Yes, Nancy?"   
  
"I have a Ms. Davis here to see you. She says it's in regard to her employer." Emma caught the faint hint of dislike in Nancy's voice.   
  
"Let her in and then call up for some refreshments." Emma remained seated as a short woman walked in. Jordan Davis was a delicate looking woman, her wispy brown hair falling softly on her shoulders, setting off her deep brown eyes, looking totally unsuited for a life in politics. After the two shook hands, Emma motioned to the chair. "Please sit, and tell me what you need."   
  
Jordan smiled seemingly oblivious to the expansive richness around her. "It has been made know to us that you are now back, so to speak, from your excursion as headmistress at the Academy for Gifted Youngsters. Needless to say, Mr. Roberts has been extremely impressed with your ability to handle things, and was wondering if you would care to join him."   
  
"As what specifically?" Emma handed the woman a cup of tea that Nancy had brought in.   
  
"You are well known as having an extensive background in the field of public relations. The very size of your company attests to that fact. Mr. Roberts, really needs an advisor of sorts, to help him move within the business world, introduce him, make him welcome. You would well compensated for your time and effort."   
  
Emma frowned, stirring sugar into her tea. "Surely, your employer has other people he can use for such an endeavor. I fail to see how I could be of any use."   
  
"Let me be frank, Ms Frost. Mr. Roberts has followed your career for quite a few years and he is quite impressed with your record. You built up the multi-national, billion-dollar company from the ground up within ten years, something no one would have thought possible. You have talents and Mr. Roberts hopes to use them. It's well known that you're a economic genius with an unbelievable talent for creating and keeping high-profile relationships, relationships that he needs to win this election." The woman's face was sincere as she straightened her jacket slightly.   
  
"You've made you're case very well, but I still can't see what Roberts has that he can offer me."   
  
Jordan pulled a file from her briefcase and slid it across the desk. "He believes this will suffice."   
  
Opening the folder, Emma glanced at the contents. "Interesting. Does he actually think he can pull it off?"   
  
"Mr. Roberts has already done so, it's yours for the taking once you agree."   
  
Emma stood up and walked to her windows overlooking New York, gazing down at the lighted streets and bustling cars. Gentling probing the woman's mind, Emma found that she was telling the truth. Walking back to the desk she held out her hand. "Done. Tell Roberts that he has my support. My secretary will inform you how to contact me." The two women shook hands, and Emma escorted Jordan out of the office.   
  
Once the doors were closed she flipped open the file, it contained ownership papers for the most elite genetics research company in the world. Vector Genetics was the leading facility and several months ago, Emma had made discrete inquiries about acquiring them. Although she had made no move to purchase them since, she had let it be known that she was after Vector Genetics, providing a convenient opportunity to join with Sen. Roberts.   
  
She smiled as she walked back to the window, allowing herself the luxury of a sense of satisfaction. "Excellent."   
  
-in-   
  
Three days had gone by since Jubilee's meeting with Sen. Pearson, and she had used the time to prepare for the next few weeks. Her blunt shoulder length haircut had been sculpted in a professional looking hairstyle that hung in waves around her face. Jubilee's makeup had also been toned down, with a more natural look, concentrating on a more mature appearance, older than her 18 years. Old photos, knickknacks and personal items were sent to Xavier's mansion, tucked away in the basement until she came back for them. Charles had talked to her only a few days ago, congratulating her on her choice of working in Emma's company and understood her decision to break away from the X-men for a few years. He wished her well, telling her that she would always be welcome and hung up the phone. It pained Jubilee to lie to Xavier, but she couldn't afford to have him interfere. There was too much at stake. Similar calls were made to her teammates, and after she set the phone down from her conversation with Angelo, she finally completed the separation of her life as a mutant.   
  
The one person she hadn't been able to get a hold of was Logan, and it bothered her that she didn't know where he was. Jubilee had been told that he was in Japan, helping a friend that had called in an old favor. "Typical." was her only response, ignoring the sharp prick of jealousy in her stomach.   
  
Sighing, she turned on the television to CNN, where one of the announcers was revealing breaking news.   
  
"CNN, has just confirmed reports that an attempt was made on Sen. Pearson's life. Julianna Pearson was giving a speech at the Women's Community Center for Rape and Domestic Abuse Counseling when a gunman emerged from the crowd and fired five shots. Eyewitnesses say that none of the shots hit their mark, but the senator was quickly rushed to the hospital. Correspondent Peter Wilson is on the scene now. Peter?"   
  
"Yes, Wendy. The scene at Mercy General is one of intense chaos. Throngs of her supporters have been clamoring to hear of her status since she was admitted to the emergency care section just less than an hour ago. Wait just one second, I'm receiving news...Yes, it has been confirmed that the senator received a flesh wound, not fatal and is currently recovering in a private room in the hospital. More after these..."   
  
The television clicked off, and Jubilee strolled to her kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Taking a sip of the cold liquid she reached for the phone as it started ringing.   
  
"Hello?...Yes, I've been expecting your call. Have you made your decision?....Good, I'll see you tomorrow and I will bring protection. Rest well." Jubilee set the phone down thoughtfully, and walked into her bedroom getting her address book. Punching in the number, she smiled in satisfaction as it began to ring. "Hello, Jean-Luc this Jae Lee. I have a favor to ask of you."   
  
"Mademoiselle Lee, I did make inquiries as to what you asked and I have found two that are fit your requirements."   
  
"Loyalty is of the utmost importance. I cannot have someone who will turn on me the first chance they get."   
  
She could almost hear him shrug. "If dat's so important then mebbe you should use one of your own men. As it is, their loyalty comes at a price."   
  
"Do you have someone or not?" Jubilee allowed a trace of her irritability come through.   
  
"The only person I would trust fully would be my son, Remy Lebeau, but as you say he is a mutant and therefore unsuitable. However, I have worked closely with the woman before, she worked with me for a number of years before moving out onto her own. She is human, her brother was killed last year by KKK members, so I don't believe you would have problems with her loyalty. In the end, of course, it's your choice."   
  
"Indeed, send me the files and let me know when I can return the favor."   
  
"Oui, there are on their way as we speak. Au revior mademoiselle."   
  
Jubilee reviewed the files coming through the fax machine, taking time to look over the details. The two other possibilities were a man and a woman, Taylor Young and Sarah Quincy aside from Gambit. The man was a ex-Navy Seal, who had become a cop once he had retired from the Navy, he was an older, clean-cut looking African American man , and the woman had a background in military special operations, a black-haired woman of african-american descent. Both had more than enough qualifications to be hired, but Jubilee hesitated in her decision. 

Looking at Gambit's file, she considered the possibilities of hiring him. Jean had taken over leadership of his team, so he was free to do it and with the members of Gen X graduated, they would have more than enough manpower to protect them. The one thing that made her hesitate was the fact that he was visibly a mutant. No matter how much she wanted to have a friend with her, the possibilities of accidental exposure was too great, no matter precautions were taken.   
  
"Dammit." she swore softly, pacing the room. Sitting down at her desk, she turned on her laptop, typing rapidly at the keys for over a half an hour. With the help of a little hacking, Jubilee had been able to find every record available on the Taylor and Cynthia. Of the numerous files and databases she had searched, and after she had looked over the files, her mind was firmly convinced. Picking up her cell, she dialed the number that was one the file. "Hello? This is Jae Lee, I have job prospect for you. It's imperative that we meet. How soon can you get here?"   
  
-in-   
  
The coffee shop, was filled with people from every walk of life, drinking lattes and discussing matters while eating the biscotti, liberally placed in baskets all over the room. Soft music played in the background, and Jubilee walked in wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt. After ordering a fruit smoothie, she took her drink to an empty table near the back of the room.   
  
"Jae Lee?" The voice no indication of what the owner thought of her employer's young appearance.   
  
Jubilee turned to the voice to see a tall, woman behind her. "Yes, you must be Sarah. Please, have a seat."   
  
Sitting stiffly down, the buff woman looked slightly out of place in the crowded room. "Jean-Luc recommended me?"   
  
"Yes, he seemed to think that you were able to do the job."   
  
"And what is the job specifically?"   
  
Smiling, Jubilee stirred her drink thoughtfully. "You know better then to ask at this stage. Please keep in mind that while I'm young, I am not stupid."   
  
Sarah's eyes flashed. "I do not go into a job until I know the specifics. It prevents interests from clashing later on in the deal."   
  
"Fair enough. It's a high-profile security detail for a two year period. After the two years we can renegotiate or if you feel the need, leave."   
  
"Who will I be guarding?"   
  
"Let's just say a politician."   
  
"The pay?"   
  
"Two million. One million starting and then the other at the end of two years along with a bonus of another million if you do your job right and the person lives."   
  
Expressionless, Sarah sat back thoughtfully and looked at the woman in front of her, her mind calculating, and assessing Jubilee's character. "That's quite a bit of money. What's the risk?"   
  
Pleased that she wasn't dealing with a fool, Jubilee elaborated. "No more than any other bodyguard job. Due to the high profile nature of person, assassination attempts might be more frequent but I need the person to kept alive. It is essential that I know they're taken care of so that I can work. Also, your first loyalty would be to me and me alone. There is no room for gray areas in this respect. One last thing is that I need to take samples of your blood on occasion. Call it an extra security measure." She looked at Sarah inquiringly. "So?"   
  
"I can guarantee my loyalty as long as you never cross me and that the politician is not Senator Roberts. If you agree, then you have my loyalty for the period of two years while I'm under contract. Afterwards, I will keep whatever happens to myself as a matter of client confidentiality."   
  
"I can assure you Roberts is one of the last people I would try and hire protection for. As for the rest, you have a deal. The money has already been wired to your account. How long take you to get ready?"   
  
Shaking Jubilee's hand, Sarah blinked thoughtfully. "Perhaps two hours. Where will I meet you?" Keeping her hand steady, she let Jubilee prick her pinky and a drop of blood oozed out.   
  
Sliding the stick into a tiny machine, Jubilee waited a few minutes for the machine to run the scans on the blood. Beeping twice, it confirmed Sarah's status as a human and she put the hand held machine in her jean pocket. Pulling out a business card, Jubilee handed it to Sarah. "Meet me at my home, once you arrive we will go and meet the person I want you to protect."   
  
Sarah nodded and slipped out of the crowd within seconds. Jubilee took a long sip of her smoothie, her minding running over what would happen in the next months. For better or worse, it had been started and for the life of her, Jubilee still wasn't sure if she was one of the good guys, clinging to the one hope that all of it would work out in the end. The back of her neck tingled, as if someone was watching her and she whirled around to find no one around her. Shivering slightly, she finished the rest of her drink while watching the college kids that in any other life, would have been her.   
  
-in- 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N *telepathic thought* 

Chapter 5 

One year later 

Gambit turned on the television, flipping channels randomly as he munched on some popcorn that Bobby had made the mistake of leaving alone for more than three minutes. Donald duck? Oprah? Montel? MST? The remote clicked rapidly as he dismissed channel after channel. Bored, he finally stopped on a news report of a rally where Senator Roberts was promoting his new anti-mutant campaign. About the change the channel, he caught a glimpse of white and his mouth dropped in shock as he saw Emma standing behind Roberts. 

"Mon Dieu, what're you up to Emma?" 

-in- 

"Thank you so much Jae, are you planning to take the night off?" Jubilee smiled, as Julianna Quincy finished up the bill she was about to propose. The two, after a year of working together, had become close friends and Jubilee had become one of her most trusted advisors after some pointed suggestions had won her a large section of the votes. 

"That's the plan. All I want to do is eat dinner, and go to bed early." 

Sarah snorted from her position at the door. "Remind me not to join you when you actually cut loose and take a vacation. The excitement could kill me." 

Chuckling, Julianna ushered Jubilee out. "We'll be fine. Trust me, one night of you taking it easy will not bring about the end of the world. It'll do you some good, relax you. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Fine, I can take a hint." Allowing herself to be led out, Jubilee gave one last glance at Sarah who nodded slightly. Satisfied that the senator would be protected, she walked down the hall, taking the elevator down the seven floors to her waiting limo. Her chauffeur, Simon, opened the door for her with a smile, closing the door lightly after she sank into the warm interior gratefully. Closing her eyes, she watched the city slide by in the early afternoon, kids laughing as the hurried home from school, a person biking in the park. Her year with the senator had not made her younger but older. Any person looking at her now wouldn't recognize the once gum-smacking rollerblading teenager with a cheeky grin. Today, all they would have seen was a young, self possessed woman, who (although she wore very attractive suits and was regarded as extremely beautiful by all who met her) was still very much single, as many of the men in the surrounding offices could attest to, when they had been politely but firmly rebuffed. 

The limo stopped in front of her apartment building, and she got out stopping a moment to close her eyes and breathe in the fresh air. "Mmmm." she smiled. When she opened her eyes, she found Simon holding out a rose, with a red ribbon tied around the stem. "What's this?" 

He blushed slightly, his pale skin flushing beet red, Jubilee had always been kind to him, giving gifts during holidays, always respectful that she didn't have the right to treat him like a servant, and he appreciated that. What he also realized that while Jubilee had a very busy business life, she had no social one, and it pained him to see her go home alone night after night. "I know you don't want no one to know it's your birthday Miss Lee, but I wanted to get you something." 

Jubilee took the rose, sniffing the soft bloom. "And how on earth did you find out my birthday?" 

"You left your license with me, remember? In case you ever needed to drive yourself you didn't want to have to search everywhere for it. I hope you don't mind." 

"No, not at all, although I would appreciate it if no one else found about this. This is beautiful Simon, thank you." Her face lit up into a smile, something very rare in the past few months. Leaning over, she kissed him gently on the cheek before asking. "Is this weekend that you're taking your daughter to Disneyland?" 

"Yeah, it is. Katie is real excited about it. She calls me every night make sure that I haven't changed my mind." 

Jubilee laughed. "Six years olds do tend to have a one track mind. I know that she'll enjoy it though. I got you these." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out an envelope. He tore it open, looking slightly shocked at the contents. 

"I can't accept this, it's too much." 

"It's fine. Go spend the weekend with her, I never really got the chance with my father, so I want you to relish the time and not worry about details. These will just bump you to the front of the line that's all." 

"Thank you, and I know Katie will be pleased." 

"Good, have a good weekend Simon." 

"You too, Miss Lee." 

Nodding distractedly she took the elevator up to her apartment, unlocked the door, and walked into the dark apartment. It had a beautiful view of the city, and the sunlight was bright and warm as she walked out onto the deck, relishing the cool breeze. "Happy birthday to me." she said sadly. Staring out into the vast expanse of building and people, her only thought was of one man, and she didn't even know where he was anymore. "Oh Wolvie." 

-in- 

The Harley's roar dulled to silence as Logan shut off the engine. He had been gone for over a year, traveling the world aimlessly. He had spent the time more often than not, thinking, and in moments of complete honesty he would admit to himself that Jubilee's rejection of his help had hurt him more than he thought. "We're partners, dammit!" he voiced suddenly, breaking his train of thought. 

"Logan?" 

Logan turned around to see Storm smiling at him, her hands covered with mud and weeds. "Hey 'Ro, how ya been?" 

"I'm well, as are the rest of the team. Come on in, and you can tell me about your travels." 

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he shook his head. "I'd love to, but I need to see Jubilee first. Is she in her room?" 

Storm looked slightly confused. "She hasn't lived with us since she left for the Academy. I believe right now she is an apprentice at Emma's company in England." 

"What?" 

"I thought you knew." Storm watched as a myriad of expression flickered across his face. "You've been gone a long time Logan, and she is growing up." Swearing, he ran inside the house to his room, leaving Storm standing at the entrance. "I think I better go tell Charles you're back." she said softly to his retreating figure. 

Grabbing the cordless phone off the hook, he started to dial the number when he realized that he had no idea where to call or what number she was at. Thundering down the stairs, he stormed by Remy, Beast and a new mutant he had never seen before and into Charles' office. 

"Hello, Logan." Xavier didn't seem surprised to see the mutant in front of him. 

"Where is she?" 

"Right now Jubilee has told us that she needs some space from the X-men. I have to respect that." 

"You don't understand, she was..." against his better judgment he refrained from telling Xavier about Emma and Jubilee's rendezvous. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin something she had been working on. "Do you at least have Emma's phone number?" 

"Yes," he quickly scrawled a few numbers on a slip of paper. He held it out not making any comment as Logan almost frantically took it. 

Logan looked slightly incredulous at Xavier's seemingly complacence. "You haven't heard from Jubilee in a year and you're not worried?" 

Regret flickered across his face for an instant. "She's had a hard life, and her last year at school was especially tragic, mostly due to the fact that she's been associated with the X-men." Xavier suddenly looked old, worn and tired from too many battle fought and lost. "No, I'm not worried. I just wish that we had been better for her life so that she didn't have to totally disassociate herself from us." 

Torn between staying with Charles and calling Jubilee, the latter won out and Logan patted him on the shoulder. "Jubilee is strong, Chuck. I'm pretty sure that whatever she's doing, she's doing it for your dream." He was almost out the door when Xavier's voice stopped him. 

"Logan?" 

"Yes?" 

"When you find her, tell her that I'm sorry." 

Nodding he walked out the door to the porch, where he dialed the number. Which, as it turned out was the most productive thing he was to do all day. 

After twenty different calls, Logan was frustrated, two chairs, one couch and a table lamp frustrated. No matter who he had talked to, he had been told time and time again that he didn't have the clearance to get through, he didn't have an appointment, and when he did try to make an appointment he was firmly instructed to call back in several months when Emma's schedule was clear. Finally, after blowing up at the secretary, she must have talked to someone because he was eventually connected to Emma who answered exasperated. 

"Yes, Logan?" 

"Cut the crap Frost. Where the hell is Jubilee?" 

"Charming as ever. I fail to see what Jubilee's whereabouts have anything to do with you." 

"I have every right to know where she is." he growled. 

"Hardly, if she wanted to contact you she would have. Judging from your call I would say that she hasn't." 

Ignoring the bitter logic of her words he pressed on. "I don't know what the hell you've got mixed her up in..." 

"Logan, anything that she's in, she thought up on her own." Emma sighed, and he could see her sit down heavily in the chair. "Those two years you were gone, a lot of things happened." 

"Yeah, I know. Her psi-talents showed up." 

"More happened then just that. When Artie died, she was with him on the psychic plane. In essence she felt his death as if it was her own. Jubilee spent a month coping, no one was able to talk to her, no one could get through. She wasn't even able to go to the funeral, she made it as far as the front door and then collapsed. It was Artie and Leech's death that was the last straw so to speak. All I can tell you is that what she's doing now is so that it never happens again." 

Logan sat down, his breathe escaping from him a huge sigh. "Have you at least talked to her?" 

"Not in over a year. She said she would contact me if there was a need." 

"Do you have her number?" 

"Yes, and no I can't give it to you. Goodbye Logan." he thought she had hung up the phone when she added something. "I was serious that if she wanted you to know where she was, she would have let you know." 

"She didn't" Logan spat angrily. 

"Perhaps in less obvious ways." was her cryptic reply as she hung up, leaving Logan swearing about secretive white queens and their need for drama. 

-in- 

Bubbles spilled over the edge of the tub as Jubilee slid into the hot water, scented with lavender and jasmine. "Mmmm." she smiled as she sunk down, until the bubbles tickled her eyebrows. Wriggling her toes happily, she hummed to herself as she poured some more bath salts in. Once she was satisfied with her bath, she leaned back and closed her eyes, allowing her mind to clear. 

She had almost dozed off when the shrill ring of the telephone interrupted the quiet. Wrapping a towel around her still dripping body, she picked up the phone in her bedroom. 

"Hello?" 

"Jae?" 

"Sarah, what's wrong?" 

"I don't know, something just doesn't feel right. I didn't want to bother you but..."Sarah searched for the words to describe the sense of unease she felt. "Can you come here?" 

"Yes, definitely. Where are you?" 

"At Senator Pearson's home." 

"I'll be there as soon as possible. Seal off the ground and don't leave her side no matter what you hear." 

Jubilee shut off the phone and quickly pulled on some jeans and a shirt. Grabbing her purse, she ran from her room making sure to lock the door behind her. Just three months ago, she had decided to get a car in the off chance that she might need to use it one day. A false license had been made up with her age as 25, thanks to some of her less reputable contacts that she seemed to have. The VW Bug squealed out of the parking lot, as she sped towards the senator's mansion. Ten minutes later she pulled up in the circle driveway and walked up to the darkened house, taking care to walk softly on the marble floor. The entire house was darkened, and Jubilee could sense several minds in the building, but she was wary of openly searching in case someone was a minor empath and could feel the invasion. Once she was past the entrance hall, she walked into the large parlor/dining room... 

"SURPRISE!!!" 

A shower of confetti rained down on her astonished head, as the lights came up and she was surrounded by people, presents, streamers and balloons. Julianna was grinning widely as she gave Jubilee a hug. 

"I hope you'll forgive Sarah the little white lie. We wanted this to be surprise." 

"Remind me to thank her." Jubilee said darkly. 

"Oh, tosh. I insisted on this party. Turning 26 is a big deal, and cake, champagne and presents are all required. The last thing you should do is mope around in your apartment which was what I know you were going to do." the telltale blush on Jubilee cheek's confirmed her suspicions. "I knew it! Oh there's Sarah." 

Sarah walked in with a sheepish smile and shrugged apologetically at Jubilee who was torn between chewing the woman out, and the obvious good intention from what it came. Giving in with a good natured smile, Jubilee waved to the rest of the room in formal wear. "And me wearing jeans for the first time in years." 

Gesturing to her own outfit, a sleek black silk dress with a long slit up the side for maneuverability, Sarah motioned for Jubilee to follow her. "I took the liberty of obtaining a dress I thought you might like. It's upstairs in the first bedroom on the right, the blue room." 

The two women walked up the grand staircase to the second floor, and once they were alone Sarah stopped and looked intently at Jubilee. "I'm sorry about this, but Julianna got curious about your birthday and wanted to surprise you." 

"So why didn't you tell me?" Jubilee asked, opening the door to the blue room, where a dark blue dress was lying on the four-poster bed. 

"Because I thought you needed to. Jae," Sarah reached over and put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "We both know that you've been going non-stop for over a year. Even you need a break sometimes." 

Hugging each other for a second, Jubilee shooed the woman out so that she could change, her mind lingering for a moment on the fact that she hadn't been able to pick up the surprise party from their minds. "I better check on that later." Mentally filing away the information for later, she quickly dressed, did her hair, and put on some makeup that Sarah had provided for her. 

The deep blue, dress clung to her figure, and she had let her hair loose so that it fell in soft waves around her face. As she descended the staircase, the room paused in their conversations to look at the solo figure gracefully walking down the stairs, her beauty striking so that every man in the room enjoyed the view. Jubilee smiled, her blue eyes lighting up, and was welcomed into the crowd with laughter, applause and warm smiles. 

-in- 

It was almost midnight in New York, and Gary Roberts was on the phone with his advisor, Emma Frost. 

"Senator Williams has agreed to support the anti-mutant bill. We only need twelve more vote and we can pass this thing. Emma, I couldn't have done this without you." 

"I can hardly take credit for your hard work." Emma could barely keep the loathing out of her voice. The sheer idiocy of the man made her blood boil, but she had promised to keep an eye on him. Slowly but surely, she was planting tiny subconscious messages in his mind, that would appear as insights on his part. It was the only reason he was not going as fast on the bill as he normally would have. 

"Nonsense, your support has meant more to me than I can describe." He voice was warm, and she could hear the longing in his voice. "Perhaps we could meet for dinner? There's a little Cantonese place that just opened up that I think you might like." 

"That would be nice. Give me a half and hour and you can come and pick me up." Emma put down the phone, distaste on her face. Roberts had been married for over twelve years, had three children, and that night his wife had just left to attend a political rally for the Republican Women's Organization. Ever since he had first laid eyes on Emma, she had seen the thoughts floating at the top of his mind, but had never acted on them. Until tonight. 

Emma Frost had spent most of her life going through and over anyone to get what she wanted. People, companies, even families had been acquired and abandoned as soon she was finished dealing with them. One thing she had never done though, was compromise her body to achieve her goals. She had remained a virgin until she was twenty-nine years old and fell in love with a man. Sighing, she slipped on some black lingerie that she knew Roberts preferred. This was the last barrier she needed to cross before she would have him trust her completely and if this was what she needed to do, then so be it. Only in the deepest part of her mind, did she allow herself to think about the consequences of her actions on the one man that she had fallen in love with. 

-in- 

"Hey sugah! I didn't see ya come in." Rogue breezed into the living room with a grin that died on her face at the site of Logan. "What's wrong?" 

"I can't find out where Jubilee is. Got any ideas?" 

"Sorry, the last time we heard from her was when she UPS'd all of her stuff here." 

Wolverine looked up from the six-pack of beer that he was methodically working through. "What?" 

"Well, yeah. Jubes sent a few boxes over until she got settled at her new place. That was almost a year ago." Rogue settled down in the overstuffed armchair and snagged a beer. 

"Did she ever call to tell where to send it?" He asked hopefully. 

"No, all of it's still here. Is something wrong?" Pausing midswig, Rogue looked at Logan in concern. 

"I don't know, I hope not. All I know is that the girl is as slippery to get a hold of as a damn eel." Finishing off his drink, he stared at the glass contemplatively for a few minutes before an idea managed to work itself in his brain. "Um, so where are those boxes anyway?" 

Ten minutes later, Logan had located the boxes up in the attic buried under several dozen books and a foot or so of dust which was probably why he couldn't seem to stop sneezing. After throwing open the attic windows, he plopped down next to the three boxes, and looked at them lovingly. Popping out a claw, he ignored the slight niggle of guilt at invading her privacy, and slit the tape on the box. As it opened, he was suddenly washed in Jubilee's scent, and his breath hitched in his chest for a second. 

Pawing through the personal items, he pulled out various CD's surprised to find that she had seemed to have acquired a liking for Beethoven, some books, and a few stuffed animals. Not seeing anything useful, he carefully piled the stuff back in the box and opened the next one. He grinned as he pulled out his old hat, and put it to one side, and at the very bottom he found her diary. It was a simple, leather bound book with a silver monogram on the corner, most likely a gift from Emma. 

"Sorry Darlin." he winced as he pulled the ribbons loose that held the book closed. The first entry read: 

Dec 26 1999 

Hey Diary...Journal...let's just call you Bob kay? 

Emma got you for me..she said that I could write in you and that it would help me sort out my feelings. Yeeha...all I wanted was a new CD player and the woman gets me a book. I swear that woman only listens to herself. Life is weird huh? 

-J 

Smiling to himself, he flipped through the next few months, the pages filled with doodles of her teammates, complaints about school and homework, entries made on a pretty regular basis. Around the end of the year, in August the entries became drastically different. 

8/1/00 

Bob, 

Oh god. Artie and Leech are dead. DEAD. I tried. We tried. God. 

-J 

8/2/00 

B, 

I can feel him rattling around in my brain. Emma says that he isn't there, it's just echoes of him left behind. I don't care -I can hear him screaming in there. ARTIE LEECH ARTIE LEECH ARTIE LEECH ARTIE LEECH. Artie liked cotton candy- I never knew that. 

-J 

8/13/00 

B, 

I had the nightmares again. Leech is screaming in pain and I'm holding him, trying to stop the blood but it keeps spurting up between my fingers no matter how hard I keep pressing. Artie is standing beside me looking at what's going on and he tells me that...that Leech turned his inducer off on purpose. Best friends no matter what I guess. GOD DAMMIT !!!! It isn't fair. It's so dark in here and no matter what I do it stays that way. 

-J 

8/17/00 

god it hurts 

8/27/oo 

I tried my new powers today. I opened my curtains for the first time in weeks, and I joined Jono's mind as he walked around campus. He didn't know I was there but I could feel everything that he was thinking and doing. Then I said hi- scared the crap out of him . I laughed at that- funny I didn't think that it was possible. 

-J 

"Oh Jubilee." Tears burned at the back of his eyes, as he read the tortured writing of the teenager. Swallowing hard, he forced himself to keep reading. 

9/01/00 

Saw the graves today. It doesn't matter that they're safe now. It doesn't matter anymore that I couldn't protect them. All that matters now is that it doesn't happen again. Never again. The Prof tries his best, but how long has been trying? 10 years? 20 years? And all that's happened is that people hate us even more than ever. My genes make my fate, and everyone does nothing to stop it. 

I think it's time it changed. 

-J 

There were no more entries past that last date, the rest of the pages filled with random numbers and little facts about the government. Shutting the diary closed, his face contorted as emotions ran through him. Putting the book back in the box, he noticed an envelope in the far corner. Holding his breath, he took the envelope and turned it over, and in the free, loose handwriting that was Jubilee's it was addressed to "Wolvie." He ripped it open and read the letter, the smell of jasmine wafting around him like a ghost. 

Logan...my Wolvie, 

I'm guessing that you're pretty desperate to find me and have read diary by now. It's okay, I kind of wrote it for you anyway. Guess that Emma actually had a good idea every once in a while huh? Anyway I have to make this short and sweet because...well I don't want to get into all the details. No matter what happens, remember that I was trying to be the good guy. 

-Jubilee 

Call me 555-555-5555 

Heaving a sigh of relief he punched in the numbers, only for it to ring without anyone picking it up. Logan frowned, and dialed another number, this time with an international code. 

"Hey Kitty?" 

"Logan! Hi, how are you?" 

"Good, kid. I'm sorry talk long but I need a favor." 

He could hear the disappointment in her voice which she tried to mask. "Sure, what you do you need?" 

"I need an address on this phone number 555-555-5555." 

"I'm on it." He could hear keys clicking rapidly for a few minutes. "Yes! Okay, here's the address...." 

-in- 

Life was good as Jubilee walked outside to wait for a driver to come and pick her up. She was giddy from all of the champagne she had drunk and the corny presents that had flown far and fast during the night. Smiling to herself, she watched as the limo pulled around and the got in to find someone else already in the vehicle. Jubilee frowned. "What are you..." A heavy object hit her in the back of the skull and before Jubilee could do anything she slipped into the wet blackness. 

-fin-   
  



	6. The art of living freely

Disclaimer: None of it's mine...trust me I would be driving a much better car if I did! 

A/N: I don't remember Wolverine ever recovering his memories- fully anyway, so um...now that its been said...

_the sections of text in italics take place on the psychic plane_. 

*telepathic thought* 

Chapter 6

*Wolvie* 

It came as a whisper in the night, tinged with pain. One Harley was speeding down the highway, in the dead of night when it skidded to the side of the road as the tentative voice entered his mind. Logan shut off the engine and closed his eyes, calming his breathing so that he could concentrate. His heart-rate slowed and he found the thread that connect the two of them together. *Jubilee?* 

Her voice was indescribably sad, and it came through in a haze of red and pain. *Sorry 'bout that Wolvie.* 

*About what?* 

*Not being there for you. Guess I wasn't made to be your partner after all huh?* 

*Nonsense Darlin, it works both ways remember? Tell me where you are.* 

*Don't know, it's all dark. Got an inhibitor on, they don't know about my psi-powers. Lucky me huh?* 

*Jubilee, sweetheart, ya gotta give me something to work with. Who's doin this to ya?* Wolverine's hands clenched on the handles in and effort to keep in control. 

*Oh god, they're back. I'm sorry Wolvie...* The connection was lost, and no matter what he did he couldn't get it back. Clenching his teeth, he revved the bike up, and shot onto the road, speeding towards Jubilee. No matter what happened, he would find her. 

-in- 

"Wake up!" Jubilee was smartly slapped in the face, and she blearily opened her eyes. Blinking rapidly, she was finally able to make out a figure in blue. 

"Mystique." she spat out. 

"Smart girl, not too smart though since I've been around you since you started this little adventure." 

"God, you were Sarah weren't you. I knew I shouldn't have trusted..." Jubilee twisted in her bindings, and found that her hands were firmly tied behind her back with some kind of metal shackles. Her feet were strapped together as well, and inhibitor was around her neck, restricting her movements so she couldn't turn her neck to look around the room. 

"Hardly, your precious Sarah is next to you, we almost had to kill to her, she put such a huge fight." 

From the corner of her eye, Jubilee saw Mystique stroke someone's face. "Sarah?" 

A soft grunt came from Jubilee's right as Sarah tried to turn to look at her. "I'm so sorry Jae. Right after I called you I got ambushed." 

"It's okay." Jubilee glared at Mystique who was standing in front of her with a grin. "What's the point of this? What I'm doing is helping mutants, I'll admit it's not another Genosha but if it had worked we would have been able to live in peace." 

"Peace?" Mystique laughed. "Humans don't know the word. We would've lived in peace if hadn't been for them and their little prejudices that infect them until they hate themselves." 

"So what are you going to do? Take over the world, and rid the world of humans? Even you aren't that sick." A bizarre gleam glowed in the woman's eyes, and Jubilee felt a shiver travel down her spine. "Why do that when they'll kill themselves off for us?" 

"What do you want with the senator?" 

"Poor baby, you think on such a little scale. The US in nothing when you think in global terms." 

"Global?" Sarah whispered hoarsely. 

"Three years ago, a man called Sanji Sam discovered what looked like the cure for AIDS. It was going to blow the scientific community away. Only it had one ittsy bitsy side effect. It was lethal for humans. Rather interesting really, there was no side effects on the rats, or monkeys that they used them on, so when the time came for human subjects people were lining the blocks to get the chance to use it. 98 people died within the first week of it being administered. Only two survived out of the 100 volunteers and they were mutants." 

"Didn't you learn from the Legacy virus? No matter what we intend things change and mutate. Even the government learned from their mistakes with that." 

"Sweet innocent Jubilee, you don't understand do you? They don't learn and currently in each nation's highest security facility there are enough vials of the Janus virus to kill off the world's population." 

"I still don't get why you captured me." 

"You weren't a problem until Pearson actually looked like she was going to win the election. And then you somehow managed to get rid of the information we had on her. I still can't figure how you did that." Mystique muttered to herself as she paced around the room. 

Jubilee careful kept her face expressionless as she gently felt the lock, feeling a rush of excitement when she realized that it was based on a simple locking mechanism. "So, lemme get this straight. You wanna get rid of humans, so mutants can rule the Earth. Psychotic much? Have you ever considered therapy?" Jubilee's voice grew higher, and she purposefully let her Valley Girl slip into place. 

"Shut up you little brat." Mystique hissed and punched her in the face. Blood started to pour from her face, and Jubilee could feel a tooth come loose which she spat out onto the floor. 

"I hate to break it to you Blue, but this whole anger at the world thing is so eighties. Not only do you suck as a villain, you're an out of style villain. Dude, I don't even think Fuzzy would stoop so low." Sarah winced as Jubilee was hit again and again, and still kept on talking. Jubilee had discovered that once she had hit a certain threshold of pain, she could ignore the blows being rained down on her face and body. With her fingernail, she scraped off the flesh colored tape on her palm that held a single toothpick shaped piece of metal. It was fitted into the life lines on her palm, and was flexible so she could hide it without it being detected. Mystique had almost beaten Jubilee into unconsciousness when a mutant came in and told her that she was needed. Catching her breath she walked out, not bothering to glance at the two restrained women.

*Sarah* The older woman jerked in her seat as if she had been shot. *Sarah this is Jae, and big surprise- I'm a mutant.* Sarah opened her mouth as if to speak when Jubilee quickly spoke again. *Don't say anything out loud because she can hear you. Talk within your head, kind of like thinking to yourself and I be able hear you.* Jubilee could feel the flurry of emotions tumbling around in Sarah's head. 

*Who are you?* 

*I can't give you my real name, but I am part of mutant group that believes that peace with humans is possible. My work with Senator Pearson is directly involved with that. I know if she can get to presidency she can do great things with this country and spark off other countries to do the same.* 

*Would you have forced her to do it? Her anti-mutant stance is well known.* 

*Originally it was pro-mutant. But if she had, I would have forced her, yes.* 

*Some living in peace you talk about.* Jubilee's eyes flashed. *Don't tell me about peace. I knew two, thirteen-year-old boys that were killed by the FOH and nothing happened because they were mutants. My best friend died saving the lives of humans who said he deserved it. I don't want my children to grow up in a world like this, I don't any more friends to die, and if I have to force my way to do it, then so be it.* 

*It just sounds to me like you're trying to defend actions that you're supposedly against.* Sarah said simply. * I know what it's like to hate, I just don't think compromising your principles is worth getting what you've dreamed for at the cost of them.* 

*I don't have time to argue, you've been a good friend and we need to get out of here now. Mystique isn't stupid, she's probably going to kill us when she gets back. I'm almost free, are coming with me?* 

*Yes.* 

The cuffs clattered to the floor as the locks sprung, and Jubilee fumbled with the inhibitor around her neck. Finding no latch, she steeled herself and rammed the inhibitor collar into the chair's back that ended in a sharp edge. A painful jolt of electricity ran through her, and with the mechanics disabled, she was able to place a well-aimed paff on it and have it fall into her hands. Ignoring the painful bruise on her neck, a few quick paffs broke the ones around her ankles and she moved to free Sarah. Her ankles were numb from being contained so long and she stumbled, tripping to the floor, landing heavily on her wrist that cracked on impact. 

Suddenly a shot rang out and Jubilee looked up in horror to see what was left of Sarah's face. Jumping up, she found Mystique grinning and shaking her head. "How stupid do you think I am? There's no way you're getting out of here alive." 

"Pretty stupid actually." Jubilee smiled, and rolled to the side, her right arm tucked protectively to her body. Shots echoed across the dimly lit room, and she let some paffs fly, blinding Mystique just long enough so that she could get on her feet. Mystique spun around, her foot connecting with Jubilee's jaw with a crunch that sent her reeling. Skipping back, Jubilee licked her lips, and wiped the blood that was blurring her vision. Smirking, Mystique launched into another attack, her feet aimed for Jubilee's already bruised stomach. Jubilee ducked, and grabbed the incoming foot and twisted it slightly sending Mystique into the wall. Before the woman had time to react, Jubilee sent a volley of paffs that exploded the wall, and sent huge chunks reigning down on their heads. 

Concentrating, Jubilee sent out something she called a cherry bomb, that was a series of explosions radiating out from her body that demolished the building around her. She crouched down and made a run for the opening she could feel about a hundred yards away. Around her mutants were busy running for cover from the flying debris, too busy saving their own lives to worry about hers. A paff must have hit a gas line because just as she cleared the opening, the building went up in flames, singeing her back and hair until she finally got to safety. It was only then did she pause to look at where she was, an old warehouse on a wharf jutting out into the ocean that was shuddering under her feet. 

Gathering the last of her strength, she broke into a run to get out before it collapsed under her. Jubilee gasped for breath as she finally reached solid ground, and only once she felt safe enough, did her injuries finally overtake her, and blackness surrounded her. 

-in- 

After searching Jubilee's apartment, he had found nothing, besides a day old scent that did little to help him. Closing his eyes, he found the thread that he associated with Jubilee's telepathy and gently felt along the connection. He soon discovered that the thread gave subtle pulls in direction that he could only hope lead him to Jubilee. "Got nothing else." He muttered as he got on his bike once more and let instinct take over. 

Many twists and turns later, he ended up in a small town on the coast where the ships docked and unloaded their wares. Suddenly, about a half a mile away, he heard an explosion, and with a feral grin he sped towards the area. "That's my girl." 

As he pulled up he saw a figure stagger out down the street, just as the whole thing fell in the rolling turf. The scent was unmistakable, and within seconds he had his arms around a barely recognizable Jubilee who passed out as soon as he touched her. Carefully gathering in her in his arms, he looked her over not wanting to make the situation worse by moving her. Among her uncountable bruises, cuts and scrapes; her back was badly burnt, and most of her hair was gone, her right arm and wrist looked broken as well as her jaw, and it looked like she had a minor fracture in her in leg. 

He gently ran a hand over her torso, wincing as she whimpered in pain, but found no broken ribs. Cradling her, he got back on his bike and drove to a hospital that he knew took care of high profile cases and were able to keep their mouths shut. Luckily it was only a few miles away and within an hour, Jubilee was safely in the hands of the emergency doctors there. Sinking into an overstuffed chair, Logan sighed, hoping to god that he wouldn't lose the woman that he was afraid he loved. 

-in-

Seven hours later... "Mr. Logan?" A blood covered surgeon approached, looking concerned at the man who was twisted uncomfortably in a chair. 

"Yes?" Logan jerked awake. 

"There was lot of damage to her internal organs. We repaired everything that we could, but she lost a lot of blood, and..." 

"Is she dead?" There was no emotion in his voice. 

"No, but I have to be honest with you- the chances of her surviving are almost impossible. I'm surprised she's lasted this long, I don't like to give false hope so if she has a minister do to the last rites then this is the time." 

"She won't need one. She'll survive." Logan said firmly. "I need to see her, where's her room?" 

"Sir, I can't allow that. If you want her to survive then any infection you might carry in could be last blow." 

"Wrap me up in cellophane and dip me in disinfectant but I am going in there. Like you said, it won't make a difference either way." 

The doctor finally nodded. "Fine, I'll get one of the nurses to suit you up." He started to walk off when he turned around. "If...when she regains consciousness, she cannot be excited in anyway. Keep her calm, use whatever means you need." 

The doctor walked off down the white hall leaving Logan to the ministrations of the nurse who had a very determined look on her face. Twenty minutes, two bars of soap, every crevice thoroughly cleaned, a green pants and t-shirt, mask, cap, gloves and a blush that Wolverine didn't think would ever go away, he was finally allowed in to see Jubilee. 

A chair had been placed beside the bed in the private room, and he sat down holding her small hand in his, carefully not to undo any of the wires and tubing that seemed to surround her. Her face was pale, and she was hooked up to a respirator, a tube was coming out her nose, and he could hear the soft hiss as the machine breathed for her. The sweet smell of lavender and jasmine almost undetectable under the heavy scent of medicine and blood. 

"Oh God, Jubilee." Touching her face, he ran a finger across the cool brow and put his head in his hands and wept.

-fin-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: None of it's mine...trust me I would be driving a much better car if I did! 

A/N: I don't remember Wolverine ever recovering his memories- fully anyway, so um...now that's said…

_the sections of text in italics take place on the psychic plane._

*telepathic thought*

Chapter 7

"Hello?"

"Jubilee's been hurt."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. She hasn't regained consciousness yet."

"Is she going to make it?"

"..............."

"Well is she?"

"Nobody knows."

"Dear God. Has Pearson been contacted?"

"You and I both know that I don't know anything about this."

"I know. In short, Jubilee is working with Senator Pearson to help mutants. She was undercover and provided protection for the woman. You'll need to go to her apartment.... I'm assuming you know where that is by now. On her laptop you should find a file called Tomb Raider. The password is wolverine, and there is a list of people to be used as a bodyguard for the senator in case something should happen to her present one. I'm guessing that if Sarah, her present...or I guess now former bodyguard isn't with you now, she was most likely killed. Inform the person of the job, and instill them immediately as Pearson's bodyguard. We can't afford to leave her unprotected."

"This Pearson woman, Jubilee's involved with that?!?"

"No, Jae Lee is. Remember that."

"So how am I going to get Pearson to accept her new bodyguard?"

"Jubilee has prepared for such an occasion and has made it clear that you are her uncle, whom she trusts completely. The senator is familiar with you. Oh, call up the senator and tell her that Jubilee was one her way to the coast with Sarah, when they were in car crash. I'll take care of the details. I have to go, will you be okay?"

"Don't you care at all what happens to her?"

"I do care, that's why I'm doing what needs to get done and so will you. She's worked too hard for this to let it go. Goodbye."

".......bye."

-in-

Logan sat hunched over the tiny laptop that seemed impossibly small for his large hands. He had quickly gone over to her apartment, grabbed some clothes, toiletries, and her laptop and as an afterthought, her cell phone as well. The doctor had absolutely refused to let him in the ICU with the computer so he was sitting awkwardly tapping at the keyboard. Within a few minutes he had pulled up the files that he was looking for and was surprised to find that Remy was the next candidate in case something happened to Sarah. Among her many notes, she mentioned that contacts would be needed and it was essential to hide the fact that he was a mutant. "It's yer call Darlin." Logan muttered doubtfully. He knew that Remy would do a good job, he just doubted the man's ability to shut his mouth.

Shrugging, he dialed the number. 

"Bonjour."

"Remy, this is Logan I found a job for ya."

"Oh? Dis be another joke right? You tell Beast dat dis be..."

"It's from a woman called Jae Lee. She really needs your help. Can you come up?"

"Jae Lee, non? Interesting, I'll be there. How much does dis job pay?"

"I heard her talk about it being in the millions."

"Tres interesant." Gambit replied thoughtfully. "You tell me where you are and I'll be out there before tonight ends."

"Thanks." Wolverine shut off the cell phone and stared at it for a moment. Sighing, he pulled up the list of numbers programmed into the phone. He still had one more phone call to make. 

-in-

"Oh Petite." Remy said sadly as he gazed down at the broken figure lying down on the bed. 

"So will you do it?" Logan asked gruffly, looking out the window onto the view of the bay.

"Oui, I'll do it." Dark brown eyes looked sincerely at Logan, who nodded his approval at the contacts.

"Looks good, Cajun." His hearing picked up some people walking down the hall to the room. "Pearson's coming."

Remy nodded and stood in the far corner of the room unobtrusively as Pearson tentatively opened the door and walked in. Tears filled her eyes as Julianna looked at her advisor, bruised almost beyond recognition.

"What happened?"

"She and Sarah were in a car crash. Jae was the only that made it out alive."

"Oh." It came out as a mere breath and Wolverine awkwardly held the woman as she fell into his arms, sobbing. Julianna choked out something and Logan could barely make out the words. "Sarah was so much more than a bodyguard, you know? A good, good friend." As if suddenly conscious of her position, Julianna stepped back to get a good look at the man she had been holding on to. "I'm guessing you must be Logan, Jae's uncle. She's told us a lot about you." She held out her hand and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you, although the circumstances could have been better." Logan smiled sadly.

"How is she?" Julianna turned to Jubilee's bedside, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Jubilee's ear. "She looks so young like this."

"It's a matter of waiting and seeing. We can only hope for the best."

"And pray." she added lightly, still stroking the pale hand. "Jae is the most stubborn woman I know, I'm willing to bet that she's fighting tooth and nail right now. That's probably why I'm not worried, I have faith that she's going to pull through."

Logan grinned. "I see you know...my niece. Even when she was a kid she refused to give up."

"She doesn't talk that much about her childhood. I can picture her as a feisty teenager, ready to take on the world."

Laughing, Logan walked to the other side of the bed and picked up her hand. "That's pretty much it." The sight of Remy in the corner brought him back to business. "Jae did make preparations in case something should happen to her or Sarah. Meet Remy." Logan gestured to the tall man, in the brown duster.

Julianna gave a small gasp of surprise. "I didn't see you!" 

Gambit gave a small bow. "I'll take dat as a compliment den."

"New Orleans?" she asked shrewdly, her eyes taking in all of the details of the man in front of her.

"Mais, oui. You have quite a ear."

"I've heard interesting things about the town."

"New Orleans is anything but boring, madam. But den, Remy thinks you know dat already." Winking at her, he gestured at Jubilee, a shadow crossing his face for a second. "I'll be honest, I am not de most reputable person Petite knows, but I am the best for the job. So, what do you say?"

A thoughtful look crossed Julianna's face. "I say let's go for it." 

"Bien, then let's go. We have a lot to take care of while chere is here."

Handing Remy a disk, Logan showed them out. "This contains everything you need to know. Watch your back Cajun."

"And you watch de petite." 

Logan closed the door, after watching them walk down the hall, Remy protectively situated in front of the senator. Sitting back down in the chair Logan resumed his vigil over Jubilee, his face weary as he watched her chest rise and fall, hoping against hope that it would do it on it's own.

-in-

_its so hard to breathe in and out in and out like it i cant control it anymore _

_wolvie?_

_pretty flowers here roses poppies jasmine and babies breath fluffy clouds everywhere_

_wolvie?_

_i can hear someone singing mommy is that you sing me to sleep again please i'm so tired_

_wolvie?_

_i have so much to do and its hard to remember why is everyone so sad its gonna be okay_

*wolvie?*

Logan jerked awake, not sure if what he had heard was a dream or not. "Jubilee, Darlin can you hear me?"

_my poor poor wolvie love him yep love him love him love him cant show it though he might get hurt_

*wolvie?*

A huge sigh of relief exploded that Logan had been holding, "You're there. Jubes, you need to talk to me okay?"

*wolvie*

Suddenly Logan felt a mind latch on to his, intensely examining his most intimate secrets and with a strength he had never seen before. Blood vessels burst in his nose under the onslaught, Logan's body convulsing under the pressure. 

_His walls were broken through and he could feel Jubilee lovingly share his thoughts and memories. Random thoughts floated to the surface and she thoroughly explored his mind, before coming to a dead stop at the dark hole where he had no memories. A surge of protectiveness coursed through Jubilee, and with psychic form had her arms wrapped around him, leading him into the void._

_blink_

_Hey pop! Come and fly the kite with me! A mischievous boy of about six runs out a house, grinning back at his father. His father. Logan can feel the pride associated with the words. _

_Sure thing, Flyboy. His father walks out in an airman's uniform, the little silver wings glinting brightly on his shirt. _

_*its not real* Logan whispered in disbelief. _

_Taking his hand, she let him touch the memory and feel its genuine presence. *its real* he could feel her smile in delight *its you* In sudden comprehension, Logan dove into the sensations and feelings that were suddenly let loose, as if a barrier had been broken and he had total access to who he really was. Lost in wave after wave of memories, Logan felt out of control from the influx of emotions, when he felt a strong hand anchor him. Turning around, he saw Jubilee steadying him against the flow, and then she blinked out of existence._

_-in-_

beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep

The shrill alarm woke Logan up with a start, and he sat up and looked down at the patch of blood on the sheets. Panicking. he felt the dried blood and with a quick sniff realized that it was his. Glancing around the room, he saw one of the machines hooked up to Jubilee beeping urgently, as her body jerked, convulsing under the covers. Several nurses ran into the rooming, shoving him to the side as they checked her vitals.

Bile rose up in his throat as he realized what was happening, and stood helplessly as the nurses tried to control the seizures. Logan felt a hand on his arm, and looked up to see a nurse gazing at him in concern.

"Sir, perhaps you better leave. We'll call you." Gently tugging on his arm, she tried to move but to no avail. "Please, you don't want to see this."

"I owe it to her to see this through." Logan said simply and stood facing her bed against the far wall, so that he was out of the way of the bustling nurses but could still see her.

"Fine, her body is seizing, we won't be able to keep her stable much longer. Doctor Shepherd has given me permission to ask you this; do you want us to keep the breathing machine in, or we can take it out and let her die on her own." The nurse, a tall, plump, brown-haired woman kept a comforting hand on the man beside her, who was shivering slightly.

"Take it out." Logan growled through clenched teeth.

The nurse nodded to the others, motioning for them to leave the room. Jubilee's arms had been tied down and her eyes had rolled to the back of her head, her body still jerking and twitched occasionally as if fighting the restraints. "Shhh baby, it's gonna be okay." the nurse murmured, caressing Jubilee's cheek. Her hand paused above the tube, and she turned to Logan once more, talking in a low voice. "When I pull it out, some fluid may come up, even some blood. If she's going to breathe on her own, this when she has to do it. Once last time, are you sure?"

Logan nodded, his vision blurred by hot, wet tears, forcing himself to watch as the nurse leaned close to Jubilee's ear. "Okay sweetie, I'm going to take this nasty tube of you okay? It's really important that you don't fight it and just relax. I'll make it as quick as possible for you." Removing the tape securing the tube in place, the nurse quickly pulled the tube out in a gush of dark brown liquid. Wrapping everything up, she disposed of it and took a damp cloth wiping Jubilee's mouth and face clean. Once she was done she turned to Logan with a small smile and walked out.

Rushing to her side, Logan grasped the small hand, squeezing it. Kissing her brow and cheeks, he whispered softly to her all the while listening for the soft intake of breath that had suddenly become the entirety of his life. "Sweet Jubilee, my Darlin. I'm never leavin again, ya hear me? No more of this me not being hurt crap, okay? You're strong, you can do this, we can do this. All you have to do is breath for me Darlin. Please, please...." He softly tasted her lips, hoping to feel a pulse of life beneath the pale lips slowly turning blue.

_-in-_

_It felt good here. Jubilee was suddenly aware that her body didn't hurt anymore, and she smiled at the utter bliss coursing through her veins. She laughed out loud at the sheer joy, and flung her arms out and spun around until she was dizzy. Breathless, she sat down on the mossy grass, that was warm to touch and she looked around to find herself on the bank overlooking the river next to Logan's cabin. Turning around, she could see the log cabin in the distance, a small trail of smoke puffing merrily from the chimney. _

_*Logan!* Jumping to her feet, Jubilee started to head for the house when a small pink figure stopped her. She skidded to a halt, and in wonder, touched Artie's face. *How?*_

_*It's not ready for you yet.* His voice was clear, and sweet, Jubilee could hear the easy laughter in his voice._

_*You can talk.*_

_*Everything is possible here. But you're not ready for this yet. You still have a lot to do.*_

_Jubilee shrugged. *There are others.*_

_Artie shook his finger at her sternly. *People are counting on you, future needs what you will do.*_

_*How do you know?*_

_*Like I said, everything is possible here. Time is irrelevant.*_

_*Sarah was right, I've become everything that we used to fight against.* _

_*Then change it. Do it Jubilee, be strong.* Giving Artie a hug, she felt her presence start to flicker and disappear, lasting only long enough to hear Artie yell. *Leech and I say thanks for what you did and what you will do.*_

-in-

Logan felt the lips under his, part and draw in a long, ragged breath. His hands shaking, he laid a hand on her chest as if to confirm the fact that she took a breath, and then another and another. Kissing her again, he felt her lips widen and glanced up to see her blue eyes twinkling at him. Moving her mouth, no sound came out and Logan gave her a small sip of water to moisten the dryness, letting the water trickle in a tiny bit at a time. 

"What Darlin?" he asked gruffly, clearing his throat several times.

"I said," she whispered hoarsely. "How very sleeping beauty. You make a very good prince." Her tired smile lit up her face, and Logan smiled in return not noticing a tear coursing down his weathered cheek.

-fin- 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The standard stuff…I won nothing, Marvel does. All hail Marvel.

A/N: Thanks to J.D. for giving suggestions and J. Lynn for beta reading this. However, since I am stubborn any mistakes found are mine.

**WARNINGS!!!** There will be graphic violence coming up, slight female/female situations, and adult situations hence the NC –17 rating. Trust me when I say it's all justified and will make sense eventually. Flames will be laughed at and ignored, Reviews will be treasured and loved. 

Chapter 8

"I want a burger now. I want it with onions, tomatoes, dripping with grease and oil and fat and want it NOW!" If Jubilee had been able to stamp her foot, she would have, but as it was she had to be content with voicing her discontent. Which she was. Loudly and frequently.

"No." Logan leaned back in the recliner that he had finally brought in, considering how much time he had spent in the room being with Jubilee. It had been three weeks since she had regained consciousness and most of her bruises had healed. Her arm and wrist had been put on a cast, and the side of her face was still black and blue. The doctor had promised her that he would take the cast off her leg in a week, and her back was slowly healing, growing new pink skin. Three days ago, a hairdresser had been brought in and Jubilee had been given a sassy, short haircut that ended up in little ringlets. 

"Don't make me hurt you." Jubilee hissed, glaring at the man. "The first day I get up out of this bed I will make you pay for mmph..." anything else she had to say was firmly smothered by a kiss. Moaning softly she reached up to caress his hair, and soundly whacked him on the side of the head with her cast.

"Ow!" Wincing, Logan prodded the bump, sitting down heavily on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Slim fingers gently touched his head, smoothing his hair, with expertise born from hours of practice. "Poor baby, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we manly men can take stuff like this in our sleep." Ignoring her snort, and rolled eyes, he shoved her over in the bed so that he could lie down. Logan smiled and put his arm around her. "I'd love to get you a burger but you and I both know you can't chew right now. If you're really desperate maybe we could try some kind burger in a blender thing?"

Jubilee actually paused to consider the idea as she snuggled up against the man, careful to keep her arm out of the way. "After three weeks of peach puree and that gross baby food, it almost sounds good. I'm just tired of the same thing over and over again."

Logan yawned, his face cracking open so wide that she could see his back molars. Scratching his stubble, he stretched out and promptly got into the other bed in the room. "Gonna catch a few winks Darlin." he muttered, before snoring softly into his pillow.

"Great. Prince Charming is asleep over there and there's nothing to do." Her laptop, although officially off limits, had been left on her nightstand just inches away from her reach. Her fingers had almost grabbed the elusive object when a voice stopped her.

"Ah, ah, ah petite. Remy thinks that it was put out of reach for a reason non?" Remy and Julianna walked into the room, the first bearing a box and the latter a vase full of tulips. "Mebbe dis is better." He handed her the box, which revealed two-dozen ice cream bonbons, small enough to be put into her mouth without pain.

"I think I love you Remy." Jubilee mumbled her mouth full of melting ice cream and chocolate. 

Julianna laughed, placing her gift on the windowsill. "I see you've gotten tired of hospital food."

"I wish! I've been banned from hard foods until my jaw heals, you wouldn't believe how much I'm craving a burger right now. I've had protein shakes, juice, milk, liquid yogurt, liquid fruit, liquid cereal, if it's gross and runs, I've had it." Popping another bonbon into her mouth, Jubilee smiled at her guests. "So sit, tell me what's been going on."

"Besides loving what they did your hair, work is fine. We all miss you, it doesn't seem the same." Julianna sat on the bed, her light gray suit out of place in the cheerful room. 

"Any word about Roberts? Has he gotten any more support for his bill?"

"The anti-mutant one? I don't think so, it's so odd, he doesn't seem to be pursuing it with any sort of persistence."

"Have you given any thought to his bill?" Jubilee asked carefully.

Julianna shrugged. "I really don't like his politics, but supporting the bill will gain me more supporters."

"Perhaps, but I think that if you maintain a policy of peace it will gain you even more people. We both know people like to follow a cause; it won Regan his presidency. But, maybe it's time for a change. When the press questions you about it, say that you're here to promote peace not hate. That way you're given the benefit of the doubt while still being able to retain credibility. What do you think?"

"I don't know." Julianna handed Jubilee the cup of juice she had been trying to reach. "If we're wrong, it could cost me the election."

"Mutants make up a larger portion of the population than you think. Many are afraid to come out as it were because they're afraid of the consequences. If you show them that you're not opposed to change, and aren't out there campaigning for their deaths, you have a chance."

"The deaths of hundreds has never been what I wanted, but you have to admit that some mutants are bad and the power that they have at their fingertips is unbelievable. Power like that can't go unchecked."

"Mutants are people, and as people they can be either good or bad, it's a toss up. And as for they destruction they cause, how can be any different from a man who leaves a car bomb outside a daycare. A lot of the hostility comes from the hate that is directed to these children who grow up in fear and are ridiculed for the way they look Take away that hostility and you take away the fear."

Julianna sighed. "A very noble idea, but hard to carry through."

"Perhaps, but I wish you would think about it, lives are going to hang in the balance with this decision."

"I will if you promise to rest up. Deal?"

Jubilee smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. "Only if I get a chocolate shake out of the deal."

-in-

Her body hurt, each muscled brutally torn and battered until even breathing was torture. Sucking in each breath through gritted teeth, she survived. Survived for the sole reason to get back at the little child who had managed to surprise her, a mistake that happened once and would not allow for it to occur again. 

-in-

Three weeks later

It had been a long day, with people constantly wanting her to support one cause or another. Julianna wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was tired. She was tired of the constant demands on her time, her total lack of social life, and the intense scrutiny of the media. Since Jae had been incapacitated, she hadn't fully realized the amount of stuff the woman had been able to filter out. Now, she couldn't take a piss without the phone ringing. By the time three hit that afternoon, she could barely keep her eyes open. Coffee cup after coffee cup had been consumed to no avail and when Remy had finally suggested that she go home and sleep, she didn't have the strength to argue.

So, comfortably nestled in the back of the limousine, with Remy sitting across from her, she felt free for the first time weeks. Free to just...breathe. Looking outside her window, she saw the tree lined pavement, and the children playing along the concrete slabs. Tapping the intercom, she had the driver pull over. Before Remy could say anything, she almost pleaded with him. "Remy, I'm so tired. I just want to walk."

Nodding, Remy smiled at her. "Then walk, Remy will be out of the way."

Smiling gratefully, she stepped out into the fresh air with almost giggling with joy. From the corner of her eye she could see Remy walking behind her, about 20 yards back. "Bliss." Slipping off her high-heels, she strode along the dappled walkways, the trees rustling above her head, and the children's laughter ringing in her ears. The sunshine was streaming down, warming everyone in its path and the sky was a deep blue, not a cloud was in sight. It was one of those days where the colors are so vivid that the flowers seem to burst from their gardens. It was one of those days where you keep on hoping that you'll wake up so it was all a dream. Julianna never woke up.

Suddenly the children's laughter turned cruel, and as she drew closer to the cluster of children, she could make out their taunts.

"Mutie freak, mutie freak, mutie freak!"

Appalled, Julianna ran forward to see a circle of about ten kids surrounding a girl of about eleven years old. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she tried to hide her hair that was turning green. The children were all chanting and shoving the girl periodically, as she literally transformed in front of their eyes. Sobbing, her face contorted in pain as the ground trembled under her feet, the slabs of concrete cracking and shattering, revealing the rich brown earth underneath. A green tendril shot up and wound itself around her arm, embedding itself in her flesh and she gasped, trying to breathe but was unable to get a purchase on the air around her. Screaming the kids fled, and Julianna ran up to the child and tried to comfort her. Remy raced to where Julianna was holding the child. "We need to get her to the hospital now! Her metabolism has changed so that oxygen may not be what she needs..." he trailed off as the look of panic in the girl's eyes became subdued and glazed over. His voice was thick, and gently closed her eyes. "C'est fini. It's finished."

Dumbstruck, Julianna could only hold the child in shock as she realized what had happened. She had never seen such raw hate, such fear of a child. Shaking terribly, she turned to a woman who was peeking out of her doorway. "What was her name? We need to call her parents."

"I've never seen her before in my life." The woman muttered and slammed the door. Across the street an old man, slowly made his way to the senator, his cane tapping softly against the asphalt. His face was incredibly lined, and old and he shook his head sadly, patting Julianna shoulder.

"Do you ...."

A smile creased his face, and tears welled up in his watery brown eyes. "That was her momma, sad to say. This little girl was Janey Holmes, sweetest thing you could have evah imagined. She used tah bring in my paper every day."

Julianna went pale, her hands still stroking the downy hair of the fallen child. "Her own mother..."

"Such hate we have today. When I was a child we had tah fight against racism and we won. It was hard but we did it, mah own daddy got strung up by a bunch of them white sheets. Not too much different from them Friends of Humanity groups going around doing things to poor people, whose only crime is to want live in peace." Leaning heavily on his cane, he knelt down and touched Janey's forehead briefly. "She was such a joy, such a joy."

Speechless, Julianna could only stare at the child in her arms. "If only we had been able to cure her of her mutant gene, found some way to...to fix it."

The old man shook his head. "Yah still don't understand. Yah don't cure a black man of his blackness, yah don't cure a lesbian of her sexuality, yah don't convert the Jew to something more acceptable to his neighbors. A person with mutant powers ain't more than that, they don't need be cured, they just need to be given support so that they can be who they are." Remy helped him to his feet, and he sat down tiredly on a bench next to them. "Ah'd bet that any mutant who grows up in a loving environment learns to love his powers, and use them fer good, or even just for himself. Had Janey changed in place like that, I bet she'd be alive right now, with a blessed gift from God."

"She would have been a pariah for the rest of her life how can you call that a gift from God?" Julianna stared at him incredulously. 

"I nevah cursed God fer making me dark skinned. Instead I thanked him for the beauty we call people. People used ta call mah family names, harass us, but in the end we survived because we fought for what we believed in. I'm a black man, doesn't make me anything less of a human. Yer a woman, don't make you any less either. Janey, Janey just died because of something she was born with. It didn't make her anything less either. You were born a woman, would you change for anything in the world?"

"No..."

"Then give the mutants a chance to be free as well. I recognize yahoo face, Senator Pearson. Ya got a chance to make a difference the way Martin Luther King did, Mandela did, Gloria Steinheim did, JFK did, and now you do. How are you going to be remembered as?" Tiredly standing up, the old man walked back across the empty road, his shuffled steps the only sound in the suddenly quiet afternoon.

-in-

"Alright! Quiet guys, we're here learn not discover the joys of poker, no matter what Mr. Jason cares to believe." Paige raised an eyebrow, and the offending student slumped in his seat, putting the deck of cards in his desk. Smiling to herself, she started handing out some papers that she had finished grading. "You guys did really great on the quiz, nobody a grade lower than C, I'm impressed." 

*Everyone come to the auditorium immediately, get a seat and sit down. Something's happening.*

Laughing and talking the children ran into the large room, chairs scraping as they all got settled in their seats. 

"Children this is important. We need quiet." Xavier's voice echoed across the room, and a hush fell over the crowd. The rise in the mutant population in the last year had been substantial and the room was filled with over 300 students. The teachers, members of the X-men and the former Generation X were sitting up on the stage, where a large screen had been placed. "I was informed that the presidential candidate Julianna Pearson is having a conference in a few minutes. It's supposed to be fairly important, and I think that it will be her position on the mutant bill. Whatever happens from here on out, we will survive."

"A little harsh Charles?" Storm murmured as the children talked quietly among themselves.

He shook his head sadly, tired lines etching his face. It was times like these that he truly felt his years. Earlier that morning he had received an interesting email from Emma Frost of all people, that told him to get the children to watch the press conference being held later that day. "It's better to prepare them for the worst, so that there aren't any surprises."

The screen sputtered to life and everyone turned to look at it. The senator was holding the conference outside, and at her side was Remy clad in dark glasses and a dark trenchcoat. Aside from her staff, there was one person on the other side of the senator that caused all of the teachers to stare at the smiling, black haired woman with sparkling blue eyes. Jubilee was wearing a light gray suit, her hair fell in little ringlets around her head, and her arm was in a sling. Julianna glanced at Jubilee for a second, the two of them sharing a grin before the older woman turned to address the media.

"Good afternoon. With the elections only four months away, I feel that it's important for me to address a very relevant issue. It deals with your mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, friends and lovers, the stranger down the street and even yourself. I once had a friend ask me how I wanted to be remembered when I die. And it got me to thinking, America is known for our acceptance and tolerance of people. True, we have had to fight for these rights; women fought for equality and freedom, African Americans, Native Americans, the Irish, the Latino community; we have all fought for the right to be free. To choose our own destiny, to live life to the best of our ability, people have died for these rights. So, I can no longer in good conscience support the anti-mutant bill." 

A huge roar erupted from the media, and Pearson held up a hand for silence. Smiling, she sighed. "I want to become president and start an era of peace, not hatred. I do not and will not condone violence done by anyone, let alone mutants, but I don't think they should be punished for something that separates up no differently than men and women, or the color of our skin. Haven't we shed enough blood?" With one last nod to the media that was furiously taking pictures and firing questions. The screen flickered off and the hall sat in stunned silence.

Suddenly, as one body, the students burst into laughter and applause. Talking among themselves, the teachers sat in stunned silence, some crying, others grinning with joy. Professor Charles Xavier, however, just sat and smiled at his brood and said softly. "And now we have hope. Thank you Jubilee."

-in-

"So now what?" Logan murmured from his position on the couch in Jubilee's apartment. He was nestled very comfortably in her lap, and she was half watching the television for the political rebuttals that were sure to come. 

"So now we wait." Jubilee relished the heavy weight of his head on her thighs, and she caressed his hair, rubbing the silky strands between her fingers. 

The two sat in companionable silence, and a deep rumble of contentment emitted from Logan's chest. Twisting slightly to look up at Jubilee's face, Logan reached up and softly ran a finger down her jaw. "You shoulda told me."

Smiling, Jubilee held his hand in hers. "You and I both know that you wouldn't have approved. Besides you couldn't have changed my mind, or what happened."

Pain flashed in Logan's eyes, the minute scarring along her jaw visible to his vision. "Could have protected you, Darlin."

"Thanks but I can kick bad guy ass on my own. What does the Prof always say? Life goes on?"

"Somethin like that." Logan hauled himself up and looked at Jubilee seriously. "I don't want us to be apart anymore, no matter what you do I'm going to be your partner."

Jubilee smirked, and slid her arm out of the sling with a determined look in her eyes. "No matter what I say?"

Grinning, Logan brushed a stray curl out of her eyes. "No matter how much you want to torture me."

"Well there goes my afternoon. Now what can I possibly do to have some fun?" Blinking innocently, Jubilee removed her t-shirt in one quick movement. 

"I bet we can think of something."

"I bet we can." Leaning forward Jubilee gently kissed him, tugging on his lower lips with her teeth. 

-in-

"Mmmm" a low voice rumbled near Emma's ear. 

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she turned over in bed and looked at the sleep-rumpled man. "Yes?"

"We've won."

Emma faintly remembered a phone call a few hours earlier, but had passed off the conversation as just pointless political gossip, not bothering to listen in. "We've won?"

"Pearson just caved on the mutant issue, she's supporting them now. The presidency is as good as mine." Smirking, Roberts ran a hand up Emma's thigh, attributing her goosebumps to pleasure instead of revulsion. "We might as well move into the white house now." He nuzzled her breast, licking the pert nipple. "How about it babe, feel like doin it in the Lincoln bedroom?"

"And your wife?" Emma sat up and pointed to the picture on the nightstand beside them. 

"Hell, she can join us." Grinning, Roberts just dove under the covers, continuing his explorations with a fervor. Sighing, Emma slid back down on her pillow and began counting the ceiling tiles, while convincing Roberts that she was having the most incredible time of her life. Emma had found that his mind, just like simple ones anywhere, where highly suggestible, and it only took a few hints until he was lying on the bed gasping and thrusting at the air, his mind swept up in a reality of Emma's choosing.

Examining her nails thoughtfully, she stretched out on the bed. "Why do all the good ones run for president?" She asked sardonically.

-in-

It came faster than anyone was expecting, no-one even knew that she was in the room until she had fired three shots into Logan's heart, and then aimed the gun at Jubilee's head. Jubilee had woken up by the shots, and automatically sat up to find herself looking down the barrel of a 75 magnum that was still smoking. Holding the gun was a barely recognizable Mystique. Her face had been badly scarred, her body was thin and Jubilee could see her ribs protruding through the tattered remains of her clothing. 

Forcing herself to remain calm, Jubilee felt for Logan's presence and was relieved to find that he was still alive, although barely. Bitterly wishing for not the first time that she had telekinesis, she sat back in the bed. "Well, this is surprise. How have you been?"

Mystique bared her teeth, her anger and desperation flooding through her. She had endured enormous amounts of pain to get back at this one girl...a child that had managed to get away with luck. "Don't try that crap with me child, I've known Frost a lot longer then you have. I had it all planned, it was so simple. A few terrorist acts around the world, hostilities would increase, and then we would have gotten to Roberts. One declaration of war and it would have been the end of the infestation that plagues this planet."

"Mystique, honey, it sounds like you have been reading way too many comics lately. This scheme would have been bound to fail sooner or later."

"Because you would have stopped me?"

Jubilee sighed, her hand rubbing the edge of her nightgown in a seemingly unconscious gesture, exposing a glimpse of pink underneath for a moment. "Picture this scenario, there are two presidential candidates, both have an almost equal opportunity for winning. So, two friends decided that too much is at stake to just leave it up to chance and hope that the right person will win. Each one chooses a candidate, and looks after them, guides them," The strap of silk slipped off of her shoulder and Jubilee gently pushed the gun away, walking closer to Mystique who was totally still. "Perhaps even...learn about them, memorize their habits, those little speech patterns that make them so...unique." 

Jubilee could feel Logan's shock as she reached up and gently traced the older woman's collarbone. "People believe what they want to believe, and once that person is fully understood, they are easily replaced." Jubilee's tongue flicked the little hollow in the blue throat, making Mystique gasp. The older woman stared at Jubilee in shock, there was nothing but sincerity in her voice. "A girl gets tired of being treated like the baby you know. She can push and push," firm breast were rubbed against Mystique's and it was all the older woman could do to think clearly, "for them to treat her as an adult but it may never happen. But I digress from my little story. So this girl gets time to think because nobody expects too much from her, and then she sees two little boys die at the hand of humans." Jubilee's face twisted into an ugly grimace. "Their bodies were mauled beyond recognition and the people still got off free. One more crime gotten away with. The little girl grew up and realized that humanity had a price to pay, and the only fair price was death."

Mystique grabbed Jubilee's hand that had strayed to her waist. "I can't believe that you've suddenly changed sides. Why did you fight me earlier when I kidnapped you?"

"I can't have you playing with my toys." Jubilee leaned forward and nuzzled the blue neck. "I can share if you can though. I'm tired of Xavier's long-winded promises of living in peace. It's a..."

"Fool's dream." Suddenly, Mystique smiled finding for the first time in years a similar soul, and she met Jubilee's mouth in a kiss tainted with the desperation of long lost souls coming together.

As their lips touched, Jubilee could feel the woman's shields falter and weaken and the young woman grabbed the other woman's neck and forcibly entering her mind. Gasping and choking, Mystique stood helpless as Jubilee forced her to endure the deaths of everyone of her victims over and over again, creating a loop of images that would feed off of itself. As Mystique dropped to the floor in a helpless, twitching mass Jubilee shuddered, trying to erase the images from the diseased mind from her memory. 

Grabbing the edge of the bed, Jubilee felt her way to the edge of the bed, her feet sliding on the vast amounts of blood pouring out of Logan. Sobbing softly, she pressed down on the gaping wounds on his chest, and reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the phone. With shaking hands she dialed 911, choked out her address dropping the phone onto the sticky comforter as soon as she had finished. She smiled at him, as he looked up at her, pain making his eyes bright and unfocused. 

"Don't think the healing factor is gonna cover this Darlin."

"You've managed to survive being stabbed, tortured, losing your powers, your adamantium, and being beaten up by psychos on a daily basis." Logan grinned weakly at Jubilee's fierce words. "I refuse to let you die because of some lousy bullets."

"I'm sure...my...heart....will listen to ya....it always has before...." Logan's breath hitched in his chest, and he drew in gasping lungfuls of air growing increasingly difficult from the amount of blood pooling into the cavities. 

"It'd better." Jubilee gritted her teeth and thought quickly over all of the lessons Beast had repeatedly taught her. If his healing factor had any chance then she had to get the bullets out. "Sorry Wolvie." Wincing she removed her hand and probed into the hot crevice, digging her fingers in, searching for the tiny metal bullet. 

"Aaaahhhhhhhhh!" Logan screamed, arching his back up as her fingers brushed metal. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Muttering under her breath, Jubilee tried to get a hold of the slick metal but it kept on slipping out of her grasp. Desperate, Jubilee reached in and brutally tore out the bullet, releasing a gush of blood with it. By now her silk nightgown was soaked through with the crimson fluid, grimacing she forced her way into his pulsing chest again and again, until she had the bullets out, the metal plugs in her hand before she realized that the body had stopped breathing and was lying still under her ministrations. 

-in-

The sky above sparkles with startling intensity as the crowd gathers around black shrouded coffin, the smell of the damp earth filling the nostrils of the mourners that came to pay their respects. Not surprisingly there are many. White roses surround the wooden box, causing butterflies to hover above the tender white petals, drawn by the sweet scent. Somehow, it seems fitting this way. Muffled sobs are heard in the crowd as Kurt sprinkles a handful of dark rich earth on the lid.

"From the earth we came and to earth we go, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. May the Holy Spirit guide you and protect you. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, Amen." 

With red eyes, Jubilee came forward and laid a single red rose on the ebony lid. Smiling sadly she whispered, "For a peace that we both dreamed of."

-in-

Cameras flashed rapidly as the senator entered the booth. A few seconds later, Pearson emerged with a wide smile on her face. Stepping to the side so the long line of people could enter to vote, she addressed the reporter who was waving a mike in her direction.

"Yes?"

"This election has been far from an easy sweep, the polls have been constantly changing ever since your announcement of being pro-mutant rights. How do you think this will turn out?"

"I have faith that the citizens of America will do the right thing. Human rights are not a privilege but our due. Have a good day Julie." Nodding dismissively, Julianna strode out of the building with Remy close behind her. Once they had retreated to the quiet of the limo, the calm facade dropped and she looked at him worriedly. "Do you actually think we have a chance in hell?" She sighed tiredly. 

Remy rolled a pair of dice between his fingers, the red cubes rolling over his knuckles as he pondered the question. "I think dat mebbe hell has better odds than us right now. But den I've never bet against de devil myself either. Don't worry Julianna, no matter what it'll be okay, I promise."

"Just what I wanted to hear. Is Jae still at the funeral?"

Remy glanced at his watch. "Oui, she said that it would be an hour or so." Grief flickered across his face for a moment. "I doubt she'll be back for a while yet. She feels guilty, I think."

"It wasn't her fault." Julianna frowned, fingering her pearl necklace.

"No, but the woman feels it anyway. It's her nature and they had a long history together." Remy replied simply, and soon became lost in thought over the fallen, the buried and the lost heroes that haunt the living who survive.

-in-

The tinniest fluttering. A microscopic butterfly beating its wings in the safe, dark warmth of its home. The pulsing of life despite of all the odds against it. It's been a hard journey and its stay has just begun. Waves of sadness wash over it, the intense grief permeating the very walls of its world, and yet the intrusion was welcome. A bright spark bursts and the new soul reaches out to caress its caretakers hurt. 

-in-

"We are standing here live as the final votes are being tallied. This is one of the most important elections in America's history, John. Consequences from this will create shockwaves throughout America and overseas, which is why such great care has been taken to make sure that the voting process was foolproof. and .....yes it has just been announce, we have a new president ladies and gentlemen....."

-in-

A/N yep…I'll admit that what I did was cruel….another update will be made tomorrow…I swear. Everything gets done through the school computers so….and yes I am going to school in the summer (call it being way to enthused over archaeology!) So review away and more will come soon! 


	9. A little bit of joy

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda, Marvel owns it all.

A/N: This is it folks….hope you enjoyed the ride and there will be an epilogue coming shortly (after I have recovered from an all-day hike lovingly bestowed on us by my archaeology teacher)

Chapter 9

Time: about a month later

Two figures sat on a park bench overlooking a sunrise. A red leaf floated softly to the ground, and was picked up by a carefully manicured hand.

"Amazing isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. Somehow it still manages to amaze me."

"Human nature or the fact that we live to see another fall?"

"Oh, I never doubted you wouldn't see another season, I had my doubts about myself."

"The indomitable Emma Frost?"

"We've both sacrificed things for this, things that no one will ever know about. Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"It was worth it. Julianna will be good for this country, and mutants will be safe. That makes it worthwhile…no matter the cost." The last words were whispered, a sharp stab of pain going through Jubilee.

"Yes, she will be good for us." Emma peered at the younger woman intently, her ice blue eyes searching Jubilee's face. "I've been meaning to ask you, how did you manage to overpower Mystique?"

"The moment I looked in her eyes I could feel that she was so full of anger and passion, it wasn't that hard to ignite it to the point where she began to loose control over her shields." Jubilee sighed sadly and unconsciously rubbed her wrist. "In any other life she could have been me."

"Hardly." Emma snapped. "She chose death and you chose life." Even in the warm light of the dawn, Emma could feel the hurt and despair radiating from the younger woman in waves. "That above all should be something to be proud of." She smiled suddenly, as if realizing something for the first time. Saying nothing, Emma merely helped Jubilee up and led her back to the mansion. "Let's go, we don't have much time left."

-in-

A robin fluttered between the tree branches, peering down at the amassed assemblage of people. Landing gently on the oak tree branch, it warbled enthusiastically the sweet sounds causing the guests to look up at the red-breasted bird. 

"Rather fitting, don't you think?" Beast grinned at Storm who was sitting beside him. "Even all of nature seems to approve of this."

"You think that they're ready for this?" Storm fingered the pale petals of the rose in her lap.

"This child has managed to save mutants at the expense of her childhood. This is her due."

Bobby escorted the newly elected president Julianna Pearson to her seat near the front where Remy was waiting for her with a smile. "So how do you feel, being the newest president and in the middle of one of the biggest gatherings of mutants in history?"

Julianna smoothed out her pale pink dress, and accepted the white rose from Bobby with a smile. Laying her hand on Remy's she squeezed it. "I have to admit I was a tad surprised when Jae…Jubilee told me who she really was. But in the end…in the end she's still one of the best friends I have, one that I owe my life to several times over. And this?" She gestured to the people sitting around her. "This just makes me happy…and I'm going to get someone to take me flying before the day is out." 

Remy burst into laughter, his red eyes sparkling. "I bet we can get that arranged."

Suddenly a hush came over the audience and the unearthly tunes of a lilting melody began playing. Paige began walking down the aisle, her blond hair entwined with a beautiful arrangement of red, yellow and orange leaves. She was wearing a simple knee-length dress made out of a jade green silk that flowed gently around her body. Escorting her down the aisle was Angelo, in a white dress shirt with matching jade pants. Smiling they took their place on either side of Kurt who was wearing his vestments.

Next came Sean and Emma, holding on to each other with a possessiveness that came from a very long talk that they had the night before. Now Emma's face shone with a pure and radiant joy, and Sean smiled to himself as if he owned the riches of the earth and had them in his hands. Her dress was almost identical with Paige's but it had been made floor length. Kissing Sean's cheek, Emma stood beside Paige as Sean joined Angelo. 

Kurt smiled and the music became triumphant, and the entire audience stood and turned to the back where Jubilee was standing in a filmy white wedding gown. It was off the shoulder, and made from antique lace and silk, embroidered with flowers and silver. Her hair was still short so tiny jeweled clips had been placed all over her head, making her bright blue eyes sparkle and dance. Small diamonds twinkled at her ears, and she looked up with love at her groom, who was gazing back at her with adoration in his eyes. 

Together Logan and Jubilee proceeded down the long walkway, past their friends and teammates. In the first row, the professor was watching with pride in his eyes. As Jubilee passed him she pulled a tulip from her bouquet and handed to him with a kiss. 

"Thank you Jubilee, May your life be filled with happiness."

Jubilee smiled. "I can't see it any other way."

With a slight nudge Logan and Jubilee stood in front of Kurt who looked at them with a wide grin. "Friends, we have come together today to witness Jubilation Lee and Logan Wise in matrimony. We have witnessed in the past few months the death of comrades and the birth of a future for mutants. Today, we join two people who are deeply in love."

The robin, curious, flapped its way down to the white trellis that was shielding the minister and couple. Chirping, it listened to the quiet words of the blue man, and the obvious love from which it was said. Rings of white gold were slipped on the appropriate fingers, and the robin fluttered even closer to hear the words. 

"I place in your trust my heart, and all that it entails. From the moment we first met, we were meant to be friends, partners and eventually lovers. So, I know that I will love you, protect you, and be with you for the rest of my days. And while we both have no family left, I promise I will be everything I can be for you. And this…" Jubilee's eyes shone as she place Logan's hand on her slightly swollen belly. His eyes widened as he could feel the minute fluttering of a heartbeat inside.

Logan swallowed hard for a moment, and then gently traced her cheek. "Ya know, I had a really eloquently prepared vow all ready to go, and then ya go and do something like this. Darlin, it may have taken me a while to realize it, but I love you more than anything I could have ever thought of. You have saved my life more times than I can count, you gave me a past when no one else could, and now you give me a future. I love you Darlin', and while I'm not the greatest with words I'll spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you."

The two gazed at each other, oblivious to the audible sound of crying and noses being blown. Kurt held out two small cups filled with sake, which Logan and Jubilee took. With sure hands, the cups were exchanged nine times and then drunk. 

Kurt held up his hands to the crowd. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Logan Lee-Wise!" A rainbow shot across the sky as a sunbeam fell directly on the two. Logan bent over and swung Jubilee up in his arms and kissed her deeply to the crowd's delight as the clapped and cheered. Laughing, the two ran down the aisle under the shower of jasmine blossoms to the two Harleys, one black and the other a bright purple, bedecked with lace and crepe paper. Wolverine revved up the engine watching with love as his bride, kissed her friends goodbye. Then with a final wave, the two bikes roared off down the road, to a destination only known to the two heading towards it.

-fin-

A/N for those wondering the person who died in the one scene will be revealed in the epilogue so stayed tuned…sheesh! as if I could kill off Wolverine!


	10. The end

Disclaimer: Marvel owns all…all hail Marvel.

A/N: I totally and utterly blame Jane for this story….thanks! As for the rest of it…enjoy and hope you like the series.

Epilogue

The wind rustled through the trees, whispering to the dark evergreens protecting the small log cabin nestled in deep in the forest of Canada. If one had happened to pass by, they would have found a warm haven of light and laughter as two people snuggled in a beaten old couch. Logan was in a very comfortable spot, resting on Jubilee's lap with his ear to her belly, where he could hear the rapid beats and look up at the face of his wife. _Wife_. He grinned at the thought, no matter how many times he said it, he still loved the word. 

"I have something for you." Jubilee set down her hot chocolate and rummaged around in her backpack until she found a thick package wrapped in the brown wax paper. Carefully placing the object in her husband's hands, she looked at him squarely in the eye. "I love you, and I'm giving you this. Do what you want with it, I will support you."

"What is it?" Raising an eyebrow, Logan looked at her curiously as he sat up. 

"I'm going outside for a walk, I'll be back in a little bit." Slipping on a sweatshirt, Jubilee headed towards the door, when Logan's voice stopped her.

"What's this all about Darlin?"

Jubilee smiled, her blue eyes crinkling slightly at the corners. "Trust me, this is something you'll want to do on your own." A cool gust of air blew in as she opened the door. Ducking out the door, she was quickly gone, her boots crunching on the forest floor. *I'm here if you need me.* was the last Logan heard.

Shrugging, Logan tore open the paper revealing a dark leather book. A faint smell permeated from the bound leather, something vaguely familiar that tugged at his memories. Gently turning over the cover, he saw a birth certificate. His breath hitched, and with shaking hands he smoothed the worn paper so he could read it. "Logan Charles Wise." he whispered. While he had recovered most of his memories from the time he was a child, he hadn't had time to go out and look for information regarding them. With this one unselfish act, Jubilee had handed his past to him in that one present. His large, callused finger traced over the date on the birth certificate, December 27, 1899.…a drop of salt water hit his hand, and unthinking, he turned to Jubilee who was suddenly standing behind him, reassuring him that everything would be alright.

Later that night the two of them looked over the black and white pictures, laughing over the rosy cheeked little boy grinning furiously at the camera. And to the casual observer? Well they would still just see a husband and wife very much in love, safe from the cares of the world.

-in-

Time: seven very long months later….

A hint of snow still lingered on the ground, and it crunched softly under the figure's feet as it padded surefooted among the many dark slabs of stone that peppered the graveyard. Finally they came to rest in front of a light gray marker adorned with an angel. Engraved on it in simple writing was "Mystique- may you find what you seek." 

"I'm so sorry." Jubilee whispered, her trembling hands replacing the worn flowers with the new roses she had brought. Stepping back to look at the mound, she traced her now large belly as her mind when over what had happened that night…the months hadn't softened the images and each one burned itself into Jubilee's brain.

Unbeknownst to Jubilee as she frantically pried the bullets from Logan's body, Mystique went into shock her body functions shutting down one by one that by the time the paramedics arrived Logan had started breathing and Mystique had stopped. Jubilee had been consumed with guilt over the death of the woman and had spent hours at the grave after the funeral staring at the words etched in stone. It was only when a newly healed Logan came to her, that she moved from her spot. 

"Flight of angels…" Jubilee started when she gasped and clutched at her stomach, the muscles spasming in a contraction. Doubling over, she kneeled on the ground trying to catch her breath when a warm rush of liquid wet her legs and dress.

"Darlin!" Wolverine sprinted over to where Jubilee was, panicked at the sudden pain that flooded his mind. "What's wrong?"

Rolling her eyes, Jubilee managed to keep most of the sarcasm out of her voice. "I think the baby's coming…" Before she could finish her sentence Logan had swept her off her feet and was sprinting down the street to the nearest hospital. It was only after Logan had frightened several nurses, threatened some doctors, and called the entire mansion that his mind finally relaxed enough to register what his wife had been screaming in his ear for the past half an hour.

He turned to her with a slightly confused expression on his face. "Huh?"

Jubilee smiled sweetly from her position on the bed, propped up by several dozen pillows and hooked up to a fetal monitor. "Contrary to popular belief, I did not want the entire mansion down here to witness this…." Her face grimaced as a contraction hit, and Logan lovingly held her hand while encouraging her to breathe.

"Hi y'all!" Rogue cheerful voice came from the midst of what looked like a walking bunch of flowers, teddy bears and balloons. Followed close behind her came the entire X-men troupe, all bearing various pastel colored gifts, the last of which was Xavier who was hidden by a huge bouquet of roses. 

Logan grinned at them, motioned for them to grab a seat while Jubilee finished her contraction. "You guys were quick." He commented brightly.

"Gateway popped up and zapped us here." Bobby provided, peering over Hank's shoulder to wave at Jubilee. "Hey Jubes!"

"Gateway, swell. Remind me to thank him." Jubilee muttered through clenched teeth, expelling a long sigh of relief as the pain subsided. 

"Now, I want everyone to get out of here and let me tend to my patient!" A white clad figure walked in and Jubilee stared at her in disbelief.

"Dr. Jacobs?" 

The curly red-haired woman laughed. "The most curious thing happened, a small Aborigine man popped up in my office and said your name."

Hank strode forward and shook the doctor's hand enthusiastically. "I've been wanting to meet you for a long time Dr. Jacobs. The work you did with Jubilee's injuries last year were extraordinary, I had a chance to look over the files and frankly I was really impressed."

Her green eyes glittered. "Thank you, and please call me Alisa. Frankly, what happened those few weeks transgressed from lucky to a miraculous. Now," the woman rubbed her hands briskly. "Let's see what's going on here."

The X-men were firmly herded out of the room, leaving Hank, the doctor and Logan. Another contraction started and Jubilee moaned softly, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Closing her eyes. She concentrated on the new life inside of her seeing the unborn life as a sphere of light. 

Jubilee reached out to touch the light, and felt the distress of the child at causing her pain. Smiling she gathered the light in her arms, cradling it gently. *Hush little one, it's only temporary.*

The child quivered slightly and the light burst forth, enveloping Jubilee in it's warmth.

Her eyes opened, the dark blue fathomless depths clearing as she realized that her pain had been removed. "The baby is a mutant." Jubilee grinned through her tears, looking up at Emma who was on her other side.

"I'm happy for you dear." Emma squeezed her hand, glancing over her shoulder to the two doctors who nodded. "Now it's time for you to push."

Jubilee's face contorted as she bore down, clenching Logan's and Emma's hands, the pain still absent from her ordeal. Several minutes later a loud squall filled the room, and a wriggling, wet mass was gently placed in Jubilee's arms.

A sob hitched in Jubilee's chest as she looked down at her daughter, red faced and screaming, her small face resembling a squashed tomato. Softly touching the red cheek, Jubilee whispered. "Hush, sweetheart. Welcome home." At Jubilee's touch, the baby's eyes flew open it's piercing blue eyes locking with Jubilee's in recognition, it's cry stilling to a gurgling laughter. Logan reached over and brushed the tuft of black hair with his thumb, kissing Jubilee on the lips.

Glancing at each other, Jubilee and Logan swiftly came to a decision. They had spent many of the latter months wondering what to call the child growing in her womb and had finally decided to name the child when they had seen it. Picking up the baby, Logan gently kissed the newborn's forehead. "Welcome to the family Deanna Sarah Wise."

Emma brushed Jubilee's hair back, smoothing the curly strands. "Deanna Sarah?"

"Deanna was Logan's mother's name and Sarah was…was a friend."

Realization dawned on Emma's face and she nodded approvingly. "Good strong names, very appropriate." Jubilee nodded absently, as she took back the pink bundle encircled by Logan's strong arms. Emma smiled, and tiptoed out the door to go tell the others the good news, glancing one more time over her should at the shining faces of her former pupil and her husband. There was no need to tell them just yet about their baby girl and the power she yielded, or of how the child was mentioned in the diaries. For now, it could wait and Jubilee's tears of joy were enough.

-fin-

Be kind to the writer and review :) There is a sequel that is called Graduation-The First Years which is still a WIP. Check it out!


End file.
